


Ready As I'll Ever Be

by Etsuko_Himura



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fantasy, Inspired by Music, Kings & Queens, M/M, Multi, Musicals, Rape, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etsuko_Himura/pseuds/Etsuko_Himura
Summary: Tetsuya's is a prince from the magical Kingdom of Miracles. One day he realized that his brothers are corrupted and must be stop. He joins the rebel group, Serin, and a stubborn tiger to stop his brothers from falling more into corruption. Will Tetsuya succeed or will his brothers bring him back to corruption?





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Etsuko: Hello everyone and welcome! My name is Etsuko and these two people are the voices in my head, Emiko and Youta.  
> Emiko: Hello!  
> Youta: Hey.  
> Etsuko: Now this is my new story, Ready As I'll Ever Be, and if it sounds familiar to some of you it's because it's a title of a song.  
> Emiko: So Etsuko was babysitting some of her younger cousins and they were watching some TV. And they were watching Tangled: The Series. You know Tangled right? The one with Rapunzel. Long gold hair. She sings and it glows.  
> Youta: We have no clue what episode it's on but one of the songs they sing is called "Ready As I'll Ever Be" sung by a few of the characters on the show.  
> Etsuko: And while I was listening to it, I came to like the song. Then an idea came to my head. What if I made a story where Akashi was a tyrant king and the miracles were tyrant princes'? And Kuroko had to save them. What if it had magic too? What if it had music!  
> Youta: She went overboard is what she's trying to say.  
> Etsuko: Basically. BUT! I think I like how I did it.  
> Emiko: Basically each chapter will have at least one song in it. And if you're thinking it's all Disney songs then you're wrong.  
> Etsuko: I have a story like that actually and let me tell you. If you thought making a story with pure Disney songs would be easy, you're wrong.  
> Youta: So we decided to use all types of songs, not just Disney.  
> Emiko: We will put the name of the song and artist too so you guys can look it up if you want.  
> Etsuko: And yes, Ready As I'll Ever Be will appear at one point in the story but not for a while.  
> Youta: Feel free to suggest music too. Also check out Etsuko's other stories too.  
> Etsuko: Okay too long of an author note. So please favorite, follow, and review/comment. I hope you enjoy the story! Ciao Ciao!

Seijuro- 10(past), 22(present), (powers) mind control, manipulation, and illusion  
Shintaro- 9(past), 21(present), (powers) manipulation of time, teleportation, and healing  
Atsushi- 8(past), 20(present), (powers) creation, can manipulate plants, and demonic powers  
Kise- 7(past), 19(present), (powers) copy, can undecay things, and super learning  
Shogo- 7(past), 19(present), (powers) steal and can decay things and super learning  
Daiki- 6(past), 18(present), (powers) shapeshifting and elemental power and super strength  
Tetsuya- 5(past), 17(present), (powers) invisibility, summon spirits, and control shadows

Song: Brother by Kodaline

"This is speaking."  
' _This is thinking.'  
__This is singing._

I do not own Kuroko no Basket or it's characters. I do not own Tangled: The Series or it's music, the music just gave me inspiration. I don't own any of the music that I put in the story. I do own this story though and any characters that I say that are mine.

* * *

Prologue:

In the kingdom of Miracles, everyone has powers. From fire to holy powers, everyone in the kingdom gets their powers by the age of eighteen. When someone is born their parents get to see what powers their child will get and how many. The normal amount of powers to be born with are one or two. But to have three or more, is a blessing. The seven royal children were blessed to be born with three powers each. Especially when their parents were only born with one power. The king of Miracles has the power of manipulation while his queen has the power of creation. The king has red hair with multicolored eyes. He is tall and has peach skin. The queen has multicolored hair with baby blue eyes. She is short and has dark skin. Together they rule the kingdom with kindness.  
In their castle, their seven little boys played around in the garden. Their oldest boy has red hair and red eyes with peach skin. His name is Seijuro and he is ten years old. He is the future king of the kingdom and looks out for his little brothers. He has the power of mind control, illusion, manipulation like his father. The second oldest boy has green hair and green eyes as well as green glasses with peach skin. His name is Shintaro and he is nine years old. He likes to learn about medicine and his power is manipulation of time, healing, and teleportation. Their third oldest son has purple hair and purple eyes with a slight tan. His name is Atsushi and he is eight years old. He likes to make food and he has the power of demons, can manipulate plants, and had the power of creation like his mother. Their fourth and fifth sons are twins. The older twin has yellow hair and yellow eyes while the younger twin has grey hair and grey eyes while both having peach skin. The older twin is named Ryota and the younger twin is named Shogo and they're both seven years old. Ryota has the power of copying powers, undecaying things, and super learning while Shogo has the power to steal powers and make it his own, decaying things, and super learning as well. Their sixth son has dark blue hair and dark blue eyes with tan skin. His name is Daiki and he is six years old. He loves to play games and his powers are shapeshifting, elemental powers and super strength. Their last son has baby blue hair and baby blue eyes with pale skin. His name is Tetsuya and he is five years old. He loves to play with his siblings and has the powers of invisibility, control shadows, and is able to summon spirits.  
The boys played as Tetsuya chased his brothers.  
"No fair! You guys are bigger!" Tetsuya stopped running and pouted.  
Seijuro chuckled as they stopped running. "Aww come here Tetsuya. I'll be it." He opened his arms.  
Tetsuya smiled and went to touch him when Seijuro moved away. Tetsuya pouted again. "Hey!"  
Seijuro chuckled. "Okay okay here." He went up to him. Tetsuya smiled and hugged him. Seijuro picked him up. "Now who should we chase?"  
"Umm Ryo!" Tetsuya giggled.  
"Eh why me?! Tetsuyachii why don't you come hug me and we'll run and hide?" Ryota smiled.  
"Sei catch him!" Tetsuya giggled.  
Seijuro chuckled and looked at Ryota. "Come to me." His eyes glowed a bit as Ryota's eyes went blank and he went to Seijuro. Seijuro touched him. "You're it now." He let him go.  
Ryota blinked before he pouted. "That's so not fair! You can't use your powers!"  
"And why not?" Seijuro asked.  
"Because you can just control us." Ryota said.  
"Yeah. You're power is too strong." Shogo said.  
"You two are just mad because you can't copy or steal my powers." Seijuro smirked.  
"Show off." Daiki said as he stuck out his tongue.  
Seijuro chuckled and poked his tongue. "You'll all learn how to use your powers for the better."  
"And we'll be powerful like you?" Atsushi asked.  
"No one can be powerful like Seijuro." Shintaro said.  
"Maybe not as powerful but close." Seijuro smiled.  
"I don't get it." Tetsuya said. "I won't be powerful. I'm a ghost and I can only make small spirits and I can't even control shadows yet!"  
"You'll be powerful Tetsu." Daiki smiled. "We're family. We are one in the same."  
"Daiki's right." Seijuro smiled.  
Tetsuya smiled as he held them.  
His brothers smiled before they heard a crash.  
Everyone looked as Seijuro put them behind him. "Stay here. Shintaro don't let them go."  
Shintaro nodded as he held Tetsuya.

Seijuro ran in the castle when he saw his father on the floor dead. Two men pointing at their weapons at his mother.  
"Mom?" Seijuro gasped.  
His mother turned to him. "Sei? Sei! Run! Take your brothers and run!"  
Seijuro's eyes widen.  
"It's the prince. Kill him." One said. The other nodded and opened his palm and fire came out. He threw it at Seijuro who froze.  
"No!" Seijuro's mom quickly covered Seijuro as she got hit by the flame.  
Seijuro's eyes widen. "Mommy!"  
"Seijuro run!" She cried as she burned.  
"Mommy! No!" Seijuro cried as he tried to pull the fire out but it burned her completely.  
The two men laugh. "Let's finish the brat and get the others." They start to go to him.  
Seijuro looked up at them and glared. "DIE!" He screamed as his left eye turned yellow.

In the cemetery with two huge gravestones, the kingdom gathered there. It was only three days since the king and queen had died. The two men who killed them were executed but they worked for someone else. No one knows who it was.  
"Our King and Queen were the greatest. It is a sad day when they have passed on so soon." The priest said as he did the funeral. The subjects mourned and cried but none cried louder than the royal children. Tetsuya and Daiki were crying in Shintaro's arms as Shintaro let his tears flow. Atsushi cried as he held Ryota and Shogo who were crying as well. Seijuro looked down as he let his tears fall silently. His eyes were back to red.  
"And as we mourn the loss of our King and Queen, we name our new King. As his request he will hold his coronation here, in front of his parents grave." The priest said as he took out the crown. "Prince Seijuro."  
Seijuro wiped his tears and got up. He kissed his brothers heads. "I'll protect you all." He whispered before he goes up to the priest. He bowed and the priest before he takes two roses. He puts each rose on top of his parents grave. "I'm ready." He turned to the priest again before kneeling in front of him.  
The priest nodded. "Prince Seijuro, despite your young age you have taken action. You've proven your maturity and have shown your strength. Your parents would be proud." He said. "As high priest I declare you old enough to run the kingdom. And so with the crown." He put it on his head. "You are no longer Prince Seijuro of the Kingdom of Miracles. You are now King Seijuro, ruler of the Kingdom of Miracles."  
The people clapped for him.  
Seijuro stood as the priest handed him his father's sword. He takes it and points to the sky. "With this sword I'll protect our land and our people. The villains who murdered my parents will pay for this. For now we mourn our loss. The loss of great leaders." He looked at the people. "Long live the king!"  
"Long live the king!" They people repeated loudly.  
Tetsuya sniffled and looked up at Seijuro. "Sei."

After the funeral the royal children went back to the castle. They stood in the garden holding each other.  
"What's going to happen now?" Daiki asked.  
"I am king. I will protect you all." Seijuro said. "Those who killed our parents will fall. I will train you all so you can help. We alone will avenge them."  
"It will be dangerous." Shintaro said.  
"All the more reason for us to train." Seijuro said as he looked at them. "Our parents died protecting us. Those men that sent that evil men to hurt us are still out there."  
"We'll find them." Shintaro said as he clenched his fist.  
"We'll fight them." Ryota and Shogo said in union.  
"We'll crush them." Atsushi said as he growled.  
"We'll destroy them." Daiki said as his eyes started to become cold.  
"We'll avenge them together." Seijuro said as he stabbed the ground with the sword.  
Tetsuya looked at them. "Can't we solve this peacefully?"  
They all looked at Tetsuya. Seijuro smiled slightly.  
"Such an innocent little boy still." Seijuro hugged him. "We are in this together. We are brothers.."  
"But it doesn't seem right. It feels like we're like them?" Tetsuya looked at him. "I can't even protect myself."  
"Now Tetsuya we will always protect you." Seijuro smiled.  
_When we are young, we were the ones. The king and princes. Oh yeah, we rule the world._ Seijuro smiled down at him.  _We ate candy. Man no regrets wish I could relive._  
_Every single word._ Tetsuya looked at him with big eyes.  
_We've taken different paths and travelled different roads. I know we'll always end up on the same one when we're old._ Seijuro held him close.  _And when you're in the trenches and you're under fire I will cover you_  
_If I was dying on my knees, you would be the one to rescue me_  Tetsuya snuggled close to him.  
_And if you were drowned at sea, I'd give you my lungs so you could breathe_ Seijuro looked at his brothers.  _I've got you brother-er-er-er_  
_I've got you brother-er-er-er_ Shintaro and Atsushi sing.  
_I've got you brother-er-er-er_ Ryota and Shogo sing.  
_I've got you brother-er-er-er_  Daiki sings.  
_Oh brother, we'll go deeper than the ink_ b _eneath the skin of our tattoos. Though we don't share the same powers, you're my brother and I love you._ Seijuro rocked Tetsuya.  
_That's the truth_ Tetsuya smiled.  
_We're living different lives, heaven only knows if we'll make it back with all our fingers and our toes_ Shintaro leaned on Seijuro and kissed Tetsuya in the head.  
_5 years, 20 years, come back. It will always be the same_ Atsushi sings as he leaned on Shintaro.  
_If I was dying on my knees. you would be the one to rescue me_ Tetsuya looked at them.  
_And if you were drowned at sea, I would give you my lungs so you could breathe_  Seijuro smiled.  
_I've got you brother-er-er-er_ Seijuro, Shintaro, and Atsushi sing.  
_I've got you brother-er-er-er_  Ryota, Shogo, and Daiki sing.  
_And if we hit on troubled water, I'll be the one to keep you warm and safe. And we'll be carrying each other until we say goodbye on our dying day. Because I've got you brother-er-er-er_ Seijuro sings as he held the rest of his brothers.  
_I've got you brother-er-er-er_  Shintaro and Atsushi kiss Tetsuya's cheek.  
_I've got you brother-er-er-er_  Ryota and Shogo hold Tetsuya's hands.  
_I've got you brother-er-er-er_  Daiki kissed Tetsuya's nose.  
_If I was dying on my knees, you would be the one to rescue me_  Tetsuya looked at them.  
_And if you were drowned at sea, I would give you my lungs so you could breathe_  Seijuro kissed his head.  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh I've got you brother-er-er-er_ Seijuro, Shintaro, Atsushi, Ryota, Shogo, and Daiki sing.  
_I've got you brother-er-er-er_  Tetsuya repeated to them.  
"You're still young Tetsuya but do you understand now?" Seijuro asked.  
"That we are a family. You guys will protect me. So we will fight?" Tetsuya looked at him still a bit confused.  
"That's right." Seijuro smiled. "You'll soon see it through our eyes." He hugged his brothers. Seijuro looked at Shintaro. "You'll help me raise them. Together we will protect them."  
Shintaro nodded. "Yes Seijuro." Seijuro smiled and kissed him. Shintaro's eyes widen a bit before he kissed back. They broke the kiss as Shintaro panted. "Seijuro?"  
"If we're going to be parents we must act like ones." Seijuro smiled.  
Shintaro nodded. "Right. Yes Seijuro."  
"I want a kiss too." Atsushi pouted.  
"Me too!" Ryota and Shogo smiled.  
"Me and Tetsu too. Right Tetsu." Daiki smiled.  
Tetsuya nodded.  
Seijuro chuckled. "Kisses for all of you."

Twelve Years Later  
It's been thirteen years since then. The kingdom has flourished and became extremely wealthy. It's increased in soldiers and has the best army. That's how it showed to the other kingdoms. Within the kingdom Seijuro ruled with an iron fist. Everyone did as he ordered. He ruled his perfect kingdom.  
In the castle's training grounds you see a taller Tetsuya panting. He looked up at his brother, Seijuro who had grown into a handsome adult.  
"Tetsuya you have not been improving." Seijuro said. "You haven't been able to land a single mark on me."  
"You're impossible to touch." Tetsuya panted. "Not even mommy Shin can touch you."  
Seijuro chuckles. "True but he has come very close. All your brothers have. Now it's your turn."  
Tetsuya panted and summoned a wolf spirit. "Attack!" Tetsuya said before he heard a little bark. He looked down to see a wolf cub.  
"You summoned a puppy!" Tetsuya and Seijuro heard laughing. They look to see Daiki walk to them. "It's cute but I don't think it will attack." He patted the cub.  
Tetsuya groaned. "This isn't fair. I can't summon bigger spirits."  
Seijuro chuckled. "We are absolute Tetsuya. You'll be able to summon them soon. You just need more practice."  
"We practice every day. I'm just not strong enough." Tetsuya looked down.  
"Come on Tatsu you've been able to do it. It was rare times but you've done it."  
"Yes but-" Tetsuya started.  
"Break time." Shintaro said as he appeared suddenly.  
"We aren't done yet." Seijuro said as he looked at his younger brother.  
"Maybe so but Tetsuya has lower stamina than you. He needs a break." Shintaro says as he kissed Tetsuya's lips as he healed him.  
Tetsuya looked up at him as he broke the kiss. "Mommy Shin I can keep going."  
"You'll keep going after practice." Shintaro said. "Seijuro, there's a message for you." He handed him a piece of paper.  
Seijuro looked and took it. He read it and chuckled. "How adorable."  
"What is it?" Daiki asked.  
"An informant of mine said there a little rebellion group forming." Seijuro chuckled.  
"Sei maybe you should be kinder to the people." Tetsuya said. "So they can stop trying to hurt you."  
Seijuro chuckled. "Still so innocent. This is why you don't leave the castle. You'll be corrupted by the outside. In here you're pure."  
Tetsuya looked down. "But I want to help."  
"You will when you're older." Shintaro said.  
"But I'm already older. I'm seventeen!" Tetsuya looked at them. "I want to help."  
"Oh really?" Seijuro chuckled.  
"Yes." Tetsuya said.  
"Seijurochii! Look!" They hear Ryota call. They turned to see Ryota, Shogo, and Atsushi running to them.  
"What is it?" Seijuro asked.  
"I found a flyer." Shogo smirked. "It has the location of the rebels."  
"Want us to go crush them?" Atsushi asked.  
"Can't we talk to them peacefully?" Tetsuya asked.  
His brothers looked at him and laugh.  
"That's a good one Tetsu." Daiki laughed. "Rebels can't talk peacefully. They're rebels. No we need to show them who's boss, right Seijuro."  
"That's right. Tetsuya you said you wanted to be useful right? Well let's see if you can stand this. You'll watch how your brothers handle this. If you think you can do the same then I'll allow you to help" Seijuro chuckled.  
"I will!" Tetsuya said.  
Shintaro looked at him. "Tetsuya I don't think it's a good idea. You haven't been out there in years."  
"I'll be invisible. No one will hurt me and no one can see me. I won't be in any danger." Tetsuya smiled. "Please Mommy Shin."  
Shintaro sighed and looked at his other brothers. "Daiki you better watch him. As well as the rest of you. If he comes back with a single scratch, no dinner."  
"Yes mom." Daiki rolled his eyes.  
"Okay mommy." Atsushi said.  
"We'll protect him mommy." Ryota smiled.  
"Yeah yeah mom." Shogo rolled his eyes.  
"Let's go." Atsushi said as they started to walk away.  
Tetsuya smiled and followed them as he turned invisible.  
"Good. Seijuro a word." Shintaro said.  
"Yes dear?" Seijuro looked at him.  
"I don't like this for one bit." Shintaro said.  
Seijuro chuckled and pulled him close. "Are you doubting me?"  
"I am concern." Shintaro said.  
"You know Shintaro, I am always right. You know I plan everything. I allowed him to go because this little rebellion is small. Don't worry." He kissed his neck. "Why don't we head to my study?"  
"I should check on dinner."  
"I wasn't requesting Shintaro." Seijuro's eyes glowed as he took Shintaro's hand and walked. Shintaro gulped as he felt his body move on its own. He couldn't stop him.

Atsushi looked an old bar door. He had on a cloak to cover his face. "Remember the plan. And Tetsuchin, don't get hurt. Stay in the side lines."  
"Yes Atsu." Tetsuya too had a cloak on. He turned invisible. Ryota, Shogo, and Daiki has cloaks too.  
"Let's go in." Shogo smirked as he grabbed the door. "Die." The door started to decay and it broke. The people inside looked shocked as they turn to the door.  
Atsushi came in. "So you are the rebels huh?"  
"Only a few people." Daiki smirked.  
"You all look so weak." Ryota chuckled.  
"It's the princes'!" One yelled.  
"Don't be scared." Atsushi chuckled. "Now you have two options. Come quietly and take your punishments or be crushed right here."  
"You're all tyrants!" A tall man with brown hair and eyes with thick eyebrows yelled. "You work us to the bone. Force us to slave away! Make it impossible to explore our powers. You force the ones with powerful powers work for you and the ones with weaker powers get thrown away like nothing."  
"Not our fault you're weak." Shogo said. "You should have gotten stronger."  
"We won't take it anymore!" A man with brown hair and grey eyes with glasses yelled. "You all deserve to be overthrown!"  
"I guess they're not going to come quietly. What will we do?" Ryota sighed.  
"What we have to." Atsushi moved his hand up and vines broke into the bar. "One last chance."  
"Never! We are prepared to fight! Fight for our freedom from you tyrants! Freedom!" A girl with short brown hair and eyes yelled.  
"Shogo don't decay anyone." Atsushi said.  
"Fine." Shogo rolled his eyes.  
Daiki smirked. "So I can go all out?"  
"Be careful not to hit him." Atsushi said as he meant for them to be careful not to hurt Tetsuya who was behind them watching.  
Daiki smirked as he went all out.  
Tetsuya watched in horror. He watched Ryota and Shogo copy and steal the powers of the rebels. He watched Daiki crush the bones of people already down.  
He watched Atsushi crush the knee of the tall man with brown hair.  
' _This isn't right. No. This isn't right!'_  Tetsuya pointed at his brothers. "Appear!" He yelled as his wolf spirit appeared in full adult form. It was huge as it formed of the middle of the fight. Everyone stopped and watched as the wolf howled loudly making everyone drop to the floor. The wolf grabbed Daiki in his mouth and threw him out of the bar. The wolf then hit Shogo and Ryota with his tail out the door. Atsushi prepared his vines to tie the wolf down but it hit Atsushi with it's paw and threw him out the door as well.  
The rebels watched in amazement. They have never seen something like that. Or something that could stand up against the princes'.  
"Who's there? Who made this wolf?" The girl asked as she pet the wolf. It licked her before it ran outside. It picked up Atsushi, Ryota, Shogo, and Daiki before disappearing. The rebels looked around to see who was it but no one claimed it.  
"Who saves us?" The man tall man with brown hair winced.  
"We don't know. But who ever it is, I'm glad they're on our side." The man with glasses said.

Tetsuya watched them before he walked to the woods. He didn't notice that a teleportation hole appeared under him as he fell in.  
"Ahhh!" Tetsuya screamed as he landed on the carpet floor of the castles living room. He appeared and looked up.  
Seijuro looked down at him with an angry look on his face. "What was that?"  
"Sei I didn't-" Tetsuya tried to talked.  
"You didn't? Oh but you did. That was all you. Why did you stop it? Better yet why did your spirit attack your brothers?" Seijuro glared.  
"Yeah what the hell!" Ryota looked at him as he, Shogo, Atsushi, and Daiki were getting healed by Shintaro.  
"Because it was wrong! Those people were just standing up for themselves!" Tetsuya looked at them. "You guys overpowered them. You were hurting them to the point where some might not be able to recover. Father would have never-" Tetsuya was stopped by a slap. He held his cheek and looked at Seijuro who was furious.  
"What do you know Tetsuya? You were five when he died." Seijuro looked down at him. "Our father was a great man. One who ruled greatly. No those rebels are siding with the people who killed our parents."  
"You're wrong." Tetsuya clenched his fist.  
"Tetsuya, he's right. Those people are siding with the murders." Shintaro said.  
"I don't believe it. You're all wrong! I won't be a part of this!" Tetsuya glared.  
Seijuro looked at him before he laughed like a maniac. Everyone froze and watched him. "Oh poor Tetsuya." Seijuro opened his eyes to show his left eye had turned yellow. "Don't you know I'm always right?"  
Tetsuya gulped as he moved back from him. "Sei?"  
"Dear little Tetsuya, I'll give you a chance to ask for forgiveness." His eyes started to glow. "Ask for forgiveness."  
Tetsuya quickly closed his eyes and turned invisible.  
Seijuro looked around. "Tetsuya come out now. If you do I'll forgive you for you childishness."  
"Seijuro." Shintaro said.  
"Get him." Seijuro looked at his brothers. "I want him found."  
They froze before nodding. They looked for him but Tetsuya never appeared.


	2. Seirin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Etsuko: Hey everyone and welcome back! We have a long one today.  
> Emiko: And a new face to the group.  
> Youta: This one is an actual person and not a Yami.  
> Etsuko: She's my new beta, so please welcome Aiko!  
> Aiko: Hello! Thanks for having me! You're in for a ride with this book, let me tell you. Please enjoy!  
> Youta: You know we have an older brother with a similar name. His name is Akio though.  
> Aiko: Huh, the more you know.  
> Emiko: We're glad to have you on board!  
> Etsuko: Yup! Now before we begin I do have a couple of warnings!  
> Youta: Now we forgot to put this in the previous chapter to we'll put it in now. There is incest, rape, multiple pairings, polygamous relationships, violence, and are we missing anything else Aiko?  
> Aiko: Hmm… I don't think so. Though it is fair to mention that some of these things aren't openly obvious, at least for now. For example the rape. There was a hint of that in the first chapter but I'm guessing most people didn't even see it. Though no promises on them being hidden further down the line.  
> Emiko: Well it shows force then rape in that chapter but those things will be in the story either way.  
> Youta: If we think of more warnings then we'll put it in.  
> Etsuko: So without further ado.  
> Emiko: You do?  
> Etsuko: I do. Let's start the chapter. Please favorite, follow, review/comment. Ciao Ciao!  
> Aiko: Until next time! Please enjoy!

Song: I'll Make A Man Out Of You -Mulan

"This is speaking."  
' _This is thinking.'  
_ _This is singing._

I do not own Kuroko no Basket or it's characters. I do not own Tangled: The Series or it's music, the music just gave me inspiration. I don't own any of the music that I put in the story. I do own this story though and any characters that I say that are mine.

* * *

One Year Later

It was a sunny day in the Kingdom of Miracles, and a worn down bar had a line around it. The bar was still closed as the people in line waited anxiously. Inside there were three people sitting behind a table with papers, quills, and ink. A tall man with brown hair and eyes and thick brown eyebrows was sitting on the right side of the table. A tallish man with dark brown hair and grey eyes with glasses was sitting on the left side of the table. And in the middle a woman with short brown hair and matching brown eyes was sitting in the middle.  
"It's been a year since then you know." The woman with brown hair said, breaking the silence. "I'm glad there are more people signing up to be part of our rebellion."  
"Well yeah, everyone is gaining confidence since the spirit wolf showed up. The only thing that has been able to stand up to the princes was that wolf." The one with glasses said.  
"That's why we have the spirit wolf as our mascot." The tall man said.  
"You're hoping that whoever controls the spirit wolf will come back," The one with glasses said pausing for a moment before directing his speech to the man on the right side of the table, "Teppei."  
"Yup!" Teppei smiled. Teppei Kiyoshi was a strong man and his power is to be able to make any part of his body a tree. When he's happy, he can sometimes make fruit appear.  
"We have to keep hope Junpei." The woman said. "The one who controls the spirit wolf will show up and help us. He did before."  
"Then why hasn't he shown up, Riko?" Junpei asked. Junpei Hyuga is his name and his power allows him to grow and shrink at will. Though the bigger he gets the angrier he is and the smaller he gets the happier he is.  
"We'll find out when he comes. He'll explain himself." Riko smiled. Riko Aida is a short woman with short hair. Her power is that she can see the weaknesses of those she looks at. She uses this to make plans for training or battle and help her friends try to overcome their weaknesses.  
"Now let's get some recruits!" Teppei smiled. "Shun can you get the door?" He looks over to the bar. There were three men behind the counter. One man was super tall and has long black hair and black eyes. The one next to him was short and has brown hair. The man next to him is normal height and has black hair with sharp black-grey eyes.  
"Right. Rinnosuke, Shinji, you guys will handle the bar?" Shun asked the two men. Shun Izuki is a man with average height and sharp eyes. His power is that he can see ten miles ahead of him, also known as superhuman vision.  
Rinnosuke nodded and cleaned a glass. Rinnosuke Mitobe is a tall man with long black hair and is a man of no words. His powers are that he is able to transform anything into household items and he can manipulate the air around him.  
"Got it." Shinji smiled as he gives him a thumbs up. Shinji Koganei is a shorter man than Rinnosuke but is hyper. He has the power of luck. When he activates his power, all actions he takes have a 60-70% chance of succeeding. However when he is in danger his luck will increase to 100% for a short while.  
Shun smiled and nodded as he walked to the door. He opened it, the door giving an annoyed groan at being forced open, slightly dangling on its hinges. "Alright guys, we'll be signing in now. Please give your name, age, and explain your power. You'll also have to tell us why you want to join our cause. We are serious with our rebellion, and we don't want anyone who's just in it for fun." He explained before letting the first guy in.  
This man was average height. He had black hair and sharp blue eyes. He had a cheeky grin on his face as he walked in. "My name is Kazunari Takao. I'm nineteen and I can see up to twenty miles around me as well as having a birds eye view. I can also see above from where I'm standing, like a bird would see the world."  
"What's behind me then?" Junpei asked.  
Kazunari looked at Junpei and smiled. "There is a wooden chair behind you with three quills and another bottle of ink."  
Teppei looked behind Junpei and chuckled. "That's awesome."  
"Great. What is your reason for joining?" Riko asked.  
"My little sister was taken by Prince Shintaro because she has future vision. I want to bring her back home." Kazunari said.  
"Sorry to hear about your sister Kazunari." Riko said. "We will look out for her when we attack."  
Junpei nodded and lifted the quill. "Welcome to Seirin."  
Kazunari smiled and went to Junpei. He took the quill and signed his name.  
"You can sit wherever you'd like. Drinks are at the bar." Teppei smiled. Kazunari nodded and went to the bar. Rinnosuke served him a beer and touched his hand. Kazunari looked up at him as Rinnosuke gave him a sympathetic look. Kazunari smiled and nodded to him.  
"Next." Riko said. Shun nodded and sent the next one in.  
This man was tallish and had short spiked black hair. He had steel blue eyes and was pretty muscular. "My name is Yukio Kasamatsu and I'm twenty-one. I basically have super legs. I can jump higher, kick harder, and more. I want to join because the yellow dumbass prince destroyed my family's farm."  
"I'm sorry." Teppei said as he lifted the quill. "Welcome to Serin."  
Yukio nodded and went to sign his name on the sheet.  
"Please sit anywhere and drinks are at the bar." Riko said.  
Yukio nodded and went to the bar as Shinji gave him a beer and smiled.  
"Welcome." Shinji smiled. Yukio smiled and nodded.  
"Next." Riko said as people continued to go in and signing up.  
After awhile a tall man with black hair and squinted black eyes wearing glasses came in. "I'm Shoichi Imayoshi and I'm twenty-two. I have two powers. One is telepathy and the other is superspeed."  
"What am I thinking about?" Hyuga asked as he thought of how Teppei was sprouting apples behind his head, and how cute it was.  
"How he," Shoichi pointed at Teppei, "is sprouting apples behind his head." Shoichi gave Hyuga a 'I know your secret' smirk.  
Teppei felt the back of his head and felt the apple. He smiled and looked at Junpei. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Well I thought it was- umm, well it's not important. Keep your powers in control and stay professional." Junpei looked away as he blushed a bit.  
"Okay and what about your spee- wait, where did he go?" Riko looked around as they looked for Shoichi.  
"I'm right here." Shoichi said as he sat at the bar with a beer in his hand. "Also already signed my name."  
Teppei laughed, "That was funny. What about your reason?"  
"Prince Daiki destroyed my family business after taking all our money. They're criminals- all of the princes." Shoichi said as he drank some of his beer.  
"Welcome to Seirin." Teppei smiled.  
"Next." Riko chuckled as another man came. He had black hair and light grey eyes.  
"My name is Shuzo Nijimura and I'm 23 years old." Shuzo said.  
" _The_  Shuzo Nijimura?" Riko looked at him and Shun and Rinnosuke quickly appeared next to him and pointed knives to his neck.  
"The captain of the royal guard." Junpei said as everyone started to whisper.  
"What are you doing here?" Teppei asked.  
"I came to join your cause." Shuzo said. "I'm not here to fight against you. I came to fight against the king and the princes. They need to be stop."  
"What have they done to you? Why would someone of your status help us?" Junpei asked.  
"I grew up with them. I know King Seijuro has changed. He became a tyrant. He started to hurt innocent people. My father, the previous captain, went against him and Seijuro killed him. My father noticed that he was changing for the worse. And for speaking against him, Seijuro murdered my father in cold blood. He must be stopped." Shuzo said.  
Riko looked at Teppei and Junpei. They nodded to her. "Alright. What are your powers." Riko asked. Rinnosuke and Shun pulled their knives away as they went back to their positions.  
"I have three. One power is being a super being, meaning my speed, strength, and intelligence are all increased, the second is telekinesis, and the third is I'm able to control how gravity affects each person, making them lighter or heavier." Shuzo said.  
"Welcome to Seirin then. We will have to keep a close eye on you though. Until you've proven yourself." Riko said.  
"Of course." Shuzo went up to the table and signed his name.  
"Drinks are at the bar." Junpei said.  
Shuzo nodded and went to the bar. Rinnosuke gave him a beer and smiled a bit. Shuzo took it and smiled back.  
"Alright, next." Riko sighed in relief. ' _I'm so glad that it wasn't an attack. But the captain of the royal guard, joining our rebellion, will be a big help for us.'  
_ Next, two big men came in together. The first had long black hair that over his left eye and has a mole under his grey-black eye. The one next to him had red and black hair with red eyes and was very muscular.  
The first smiled as he began to speak, "Hello, my name is Tatsuya Himuro. I'm twenty years old and this is my baby brother." Tatsuya smiled.  
"Taiga Himuro. I'm nineteen." Taiga said.  
"Ah, you're brothers?" Junpei watched them.  
"Yes. I know we don't look alike but we are siblings." Tatsuya chuckled.  
"I think you look alike." Teppei chuckled. "You both have the same eyes."  
Tatsuya chuckled. "Thank you. Now, my power is being able to talk to animals and I'm able to have their abilities if I touch them." He said as a snake popped out of his shirt.  
Riko screamed. "A snake just came out of your shirt!"  
Taiga snickered. "That's Nam Nam."  
Junpei snickered. "Nam Nam?"  
"We named her when we were kids." Tatsuya chuckled. "She's our pet."  
Teppei laughed. "Welcome Nam Nam. What about you Taiga? What's your power?"  
"I can change my form into any animal." Taiga said as he turned into a tiger. Nam Nam slithered to Taiga and wrapped around his neck. Taiga smirked before he transformed back into a human. He let Nam Nam rest on his neck.  
"What's your reason for joining?" Riko asked.  
"Prince Atsushi destroyed our home. When we pleaded for the princes to help us rebuild it they just laughed." Tatsuya said.  
"We're basically homeless." Taiga held Tatsuya's hand.  
"We'll help." Teppei said, a friendly smile on his face. "Welcome to Seirin." He held up the quill.  
Tatsuya smiled as he and Taiga signed their names.  
"Drinks are at the bar." Junpei smiled as they nodded and went to the bar.  
"Okay! Were they the last ones?" Riko asked.  
"Yup." Shun smiled as he closed the door.  
"Alright now let's start-" Riko started to say when she saw a young looking boy with matching baby blue hair and eyes appear in front of her. "AHH!" She screamed loudly. Everyone turned and looked at the baby blue phantom.  
"When did you get in?!" Junpei asked as he was in shock.  
"I was behind them." He pointed at Tatsuya and Taiga. "And then they went inside. When they walked to the bar I walked in."  
Tatsuya looked at Taiga. "Did you notice him?"  
"No. I thought we were the last ones." Taiga said as he watched the baby blue hair boy.  
"I see well next time speak up." Riko said. "Name, age, powers, and reason please."  
"My name is Tetsuya and I'm eighteen. I have three powers. One is invisibility, the second is being able to control shadows, and the third is being able to summon spirits."  
Everyone froze.  
"You can summon spirits?" Teppei asked him.  
"Yes." Tetsuya said.  
"Can you summon a wolf spirit?" Junpei asked.  
"Sometimes." Tetsuya said in a monotone voice.  
"Can you do it now?" Riko looked at him with a serious look.  
Tetsuya nodded as he raised his hand. "Appear." He said as a little wolf pup came out.  
Everyone blinked before some people laughed.  
"That's not a wolf- that's a puppy!" Kazunari laughed.  
"I thought you said you can make a wolf appear." Riko sighed in disappointment.  
"I guess you weren't the one from last year." Teppei sighed.  
"I was here last year." Tetsuya said.  
"What?" Junpei looked at him.  
"Okay... but that giant wolf wasn't yours, was it?" Riko said.  
"It's him." Tetsuya pointed at his pup who barked cutely.  
"That's not the same wolf." Junpei said.  
"Is it possible that you can't control your powers?" Teppei asked Tetsuya as he studied him.  
"That's right. When I was here, the princes came and when they started to attack everyone I got angry. That's when I let Nigou out." Tetsuya said as Nigou barked again.  
"Then why didn't you come back?" Riko asked.  
"I had to make sure they were gone. By that time I had… other places to be." Tetsuya said as he picked up Nigou who licked his face.  
"What made you come back? What is your reason to fight?" Junpei asked.  
"I… lost my family because of them." Tetsuya said as he held Nigou close.  
"We're sorry." Riko said. "Ah, we didn't catch your last name."  
"I was an orphan and didn't have any family until my parents adopted me. When I was adopted, I took their last name: Kuroko." Tetsuya said.  
"I see. Well glad to have you aboard. Please sign." Teppei said as he lifted the quill.  
Tetsuya nodded and signed in.  
"Then take a seat anywhere. Drinks are at the bar." Junpei said.  
Tetsuya nodded and went to the bar.  
Shuzo studied Tetsuya. Shuzo's eyes widened as he finally realized why the boy looked so familiar. ' _Prince Tetsuya?!'  
_ Tetsuya looked over and saw Shuzo. ' _Uh oh.'  
_ "Now for introductions." Riko smiled as she, Teppei, Junpei, Shun, Shinji, and Rinnosuke gathered in front of everyone. "Hello everyone, my name is Riko Aida. I'm the strategist of the group. My power is to see people's weaknesses."  
"Hello, I'm Teppei Kiyoshi and I'm the main muscle and weapon maker of the group. I have tree powers and can sometimes grow fruit on my trees. I also have the power to create and manipulate iron." Teppei smiled.  
"Hey, I'm Shun Izuki and I'm the eyes for the group. I have the ability to see up to ten miles from my location along eyeline." Shun smiled.  
"Hello, I'm Shinji Koganei and I'm the jack of all trades of the group. My power is luck!" Shinji smiled. Rinnosuke nodded and waved at them. "Ah, and this is Rinnosuke Mitobe. He's the one who will protect you. His powers are that he can turn things into household items and he can manipulate the air around him. Also, if you didn't notice, he doesn't speak. He's not mute but he doesn't like to speak. He can communicate, right Rinnosuke?" He looked at Rinnosuke with a smile. Rinnosuke nodded and smiled. "See?"  
The people in the room gave nods varying in awkwardness.  
"Anyways, let's get down to business." Riko smirked. "As you all know we are a rebel group, Serin. Our goal is to spread the word and take down King Seijuro. We will be training everyday and will be planning out our attacks. Starting today you'll all be training. So finish your drinks and come out to the back. We'll be waiting." Riko and the rest left.

Tetsuya waited as he watched the recruits finish their drinks and head on outside. He realized that Shuzo was watching him and tried to avoid looking at him. Shuzo finished his drink and set it down. He went over to Tetsuya as they were the last two in the bar. He walked in front of him and looked down.  
"Prince Tetsuya, why are you here?" Shuzo whispered to him. "You do know that if they find out who you are they'll hurt you? Or worse, they'll take you for ransom. Then Seijuro will come and destroy the place. Destroy these people. How are you even here?"  
"I know what I'm doing Shuzo. I ran away a year ago. Sei doesn't know where I am. None of them do." Tetsuya looks up at him. "Please don't tell them who I am. I want to help."  
"Prince Tetsuya, you can't even control your powers." Shuzo said with a bit of worry in his voice.  
"I'm learning though. I don't have a good teacher like Sei but I've been practicing on my own." He said as he looked at his hands. "I will get stronger and beat my brothers."  
Shuzo sighed. "I can't decide whether you are crazy or stupid, your highness."  
"I'm not stupid."  
"Then crazy it is. Prince Tetsuya, I have to take you back to the castle. I don't know where you've been for the past year but-"  
"This nice old lady took me in. She lives in the neutral part of the kingdoms. She's very nice."  
"Okay, but see, you lived with someone, and lived outside of the kingdom. You don't know how it's like here. It's dangerous. It's cruel. Shintaro isn't here to heal you, Ryota and Shogo aren't here to help you, Atsushi isn't here to feed you, Daiki isn't here to protect you, and Seijuro isn't here to baby you. You're  _alone_."  
"I don't want any of that. I do admit that I miss them, but even you said that they've changed. I just want my brothers back. My brothers who cared for and loved me. The ones who cared for our people. I can't get them back while I'm under their protection; you know how Seijuro is now."  
Shuzo sighed. "I don't know if I can let you be here."  
"Shuzo, please. You care about my brothers right? Let's help them together." Tetsuya hugged him. "I need to become stronger."  
"Fine. BUT! If it gets life threatening for you, I'm taking you back to the castle. No questions asked." Shuzo said as he hugged him back.  
"Thank you Shuzo." Tetsuya smiled at him.  
"You're welcome Pri...Tetsuya." Shuzo corrected himself. "Don't expect this to be easy."  
"I won't." Tetsuya smiled. "Come on. Let's go outside."  
Shuzo nodded as they started to head out. "By the way, where did you get the last name Kuroko?"  
"It's the old lady's last name. She said I can have it." Tetsuya said as they walked out.  
They walked out to see everyone waiting for them.  
"Good everyone is here." Riko said as she as she sat on the floor. "Sit down while we tell you what we know." Everyone sat down. "Now as you all know there is the king, and the five princes-"  
"I thought there were six?" Kazunari interrupted.  
"I heard that too." Yukio said.  
"There are rumors, but no one has seen the six prince for years, so we don't know if he's even alive anymore." Junpei explained.  
"Ah, Shuzo, you know them. Is there a sixth prince?" Teppei asked.  
Shuzo mentally gulped. "Well, yes. But he's quite ill and frail. That's why he doesn't leave the castle."  
"What are his powers?" Riko asked.  
"He only has one and it's shadow powers." Shuzo said.  
"Do you think he'll fight?" Junpei asked.  
"No, he gets ill when he uses his power, besides being frail as well." Shuzo explained. "The sixth prince is harmless."  
"Well we won't worry about him then. If someone finds him just tie him up. We don't need to hurt those who don't hurt us." Riko said as everyone nodded. "Back to the rest of the royal family. The second youngest of the family is Prince Daiki, he has super strength, elemental powers, and can shapeshift. Though in many battles Prince Daiki chooses to use his strength than his other powers. He's seems to like using his fire more than any other element, when he does choose to use his elemental powers. As for shapeshifting, he doesn't do it often but when he does his prefered shape is a panther. Taiga you are a possible match to fight him if Prince Daiki chooses to shapeshift."  
Taiga nodded. "Should be easy."  
"Don't underestimate Daiki, Taiga. He has no specific style of fighting. He's reckless and ruthless. He's one of the few that can make Seijuro use his half of his strength against him." Shuzo said.  
"Who are the others that can push him?" Shun asked.  
"Shintaro and myself. Shintaro may not look like it but he's the one who can push Seijuro the most. Physically and intellectually. However, once Atsushi was able to nearly overpower Seijuro. But that's when they were kids and Atsushi was throwing a tantrum." Shogo said.  
"What, is he a baby?" Shoichi asked.  
"Prince Atsushi has demonic powers." Teppei said as everyone whispered.  
"As most of you know demonic powers are rare. They are the second strongest power that one could have and for one of the princes to have it… that gives them a huge advantage." Junpei said.  
"We're lucky one of them didn't get holy powers. We wouldn't have a chance." Shinji sighed in relief before everyone looked at Shuzo. "Right?"  
"That's right. None of them have holy powers, only Atsushi with his demonic powers." Shuzo reassured them.  
"Moving on. The fourth and fifth princes are twins. The oldest is Prince Ryota and the youngest is Prince Shogo. Both have an enhanced intelligence. Prince Ryota has the powers to undecay things and the ability to copy any power. Prince Shogo on the other hand has the power to decay things to steal any power, causing its original owner to be unable to use it while he is. It's not known how long they can copy or steal a power for, although our reports have shown that they've each held up to five different powers at once." Riko said. "Shuzo?"  
"They can only hold on to five different powers at a time, but they can switch some powers out when they want to. As for how long their powers last, if I remember correctly it was twenty minutes. But they're both still growing, so it could be possible that they've gained more time." Shuzo said.  
"We'll train you all to be able to defend yourselves without your powers in case your power gets stolen." Shun said.  
"How can you do that? Some powers aren't easy to simply not use." Tatsuya asked.  
"There are these potions called power stoppers. These potions make you unable to activate your powers for thirty minutes. We'll be using that to help you all to not only learn how to use your own strength and weapons without your power, but how to prepare just in case your power is stolen." Riko said. "The thing you'll all have to watch for the most part is Prince Shogo's ability to decay things. He mostly decays objects like weapons or doors, but there has been times where he's been known to decay body parts."  
"So be on the lookout and don't let Prince Shogo touch you. We'll be teaching you all how to fight long distance as well. That includes using bow and arrows as well as spears." Junpei said. "It's fine if you're not all perfect at those things but at least having the knowledge could save you."  
"If Shogo does decay any part of your body, there is a slight chance Ryota will heal you. Well undecay your body part. But that is only if he sees that your body part is decaying and if he catches it in time." Shuzo said.  
"Still we can't count on them. They are the enemy after all." Riko said. "Moving on to Prince Atsushi, the third oldest. He has the power to use any plant, like Teppei with trees. He also has the power of creation and as you all know, demonic power. Prince Atsushi is strong already but he does use his plants a lot. He can create them, manipulate any plants already there, he can grow them, he can do almost anything with them. There was even a report saying he can create hybrid pants."  
"Like what?" Yukio asked.  
"Well I saw him create a vine that had venus fly traps all around it." Shun explained. "It's creepy."  
"His control over plants is his favorite but because of the power of creation, he can make any weapon he chooses. Which means that the royal army, the princes, and the king have an unlimited supply of weapons." Riko said. "We don't know exactly how long can he do this for but we do know he has a pretty good imagination. Now for his demonic powers, not only is it rare, but it's powerful. Not much is known about it besides what we've read in books but it's a scary thing."  
"One of its abilities is being able to make you go crazy, either by putting you is delusions or by showing you your worst fears. He can also suck the light out of an area. Like if we were in the bar, he'd be able to make it completely dark." Shogo said.  
"So if we're outside, we're fine?" Taiga asked.  
"No, he's able to make it dark outside too. But it's more like a bubble of darkness will surround us. I'm not sure how far the darkness goes but I do know there is a limit." Shuzo said.  
"Then why doesn't he use it all the time?" Kazunari asked. "It seems like he'd be able to win easily."  
"He doesn't use it due to Seijuro telling him he can't. But once Seijuro gives the order, he'll let loose." Shuzo said.  
"Why?" Riko asked.  
"I don't know." Shuzo said.  
' _Because Sei is absolute. Atsu loves Sei.'_ Tetsuya thinks to himself.  
"Well, let's move on. We'll discuss how to take him down in a bit." Riko said. "Now the second oldest is Prince Shintaro. He's King Seijuro's right hand man and is one of the smartest people in the world. His powers are healing, teleportation, and the power to manipulate time. He is also one of the few people that can make portals."  
"Portals?" Shoichi asked.  
"Yes, portals. Well what I should have said was that he is one of the few people that can actually combine his powers." Riko explained. "He can fuse his teleportation and manipulation of time in order to create portals."  
"Wait if he has the power to manipulate time, can he stop it?" Taiga asked.  
"Yes." Shuzo said. "He has the power to stop time as well as being able to decide to not freeze some people."  
"So he can kill us then." Kazunari said. "And we can't stop it."  
"Shintaro doesn't like to kill, in fact, he never has." Shuzo said as the recruits look at him confused.  
"He's right." Riko said. "Prince Shintaro has never killed anyone."  
"He rather disarm and take you prisoner than kill you." Shuzo said.  
"Prince Shintaro is just as dangerous but we believe he is the easiest to talk to. If we are able to, we should try to reason with him. We think, if we convince him, maybe he'd be the first of the princes to go against the king." Riko said.  
' _If only you knew.'_ Shuzo thought.  
"If only we knew what?" Shoichi smirked as he looked at Shuzo who looked back at him.  
"Don't go in my head." Shuzo glared.  
"Kinda hard not to." Shoichi chuckled. "You are the former royal captain. You have a lot of valuable information. It would be a shame if you weren't telling us everything." He gave him a smug look.  
"I am telling you guys everything." Shuzo said.  
"Then why did you think, 'If only you knew.' What is that about?" Shoichi smirked.  
"Well I was thinking that Shintaro would not be the first to go against Seijuro. Just because they're really close and Shintaro cares deeply for Seijuro." Shuzo explained.  
"Then who would be the first to go against the king?" Junpei asked.  
"Well…" Shuzo hesitated.  
"Shuzo if it gives us any advantage against them, we need to know." Teppei said.  
"...the sixth prince." Shuzo said. "He's really kind and compassionate. He's not like his brothers. He believes in peace and working things out, like Shintaro, but let me remind you he has been in the castle walls for all his life. If we want his help, we have to be gentle."  
"He's right Riko, the sixth prince would be the one to turn first if he is like Shuzo says." Teppei said.  
"We'll try to convince both then. If we get one or even both it will be perfect." Riko said. "Now onto the King. King Seijuro has three powers and they are mind control, illusion, and manipulation. There has never been such a dangerous combination like this before. As we all know King Seijuro is ruthless. He rather someone else do his dirty work than get own hands dirty. Do not underestimate him."  
"Then how do we know if Shuzo isn't under the kings control?" Yukio asked.  
"I'm not." Shuzo said.  
"How can we trust you?" Taiga asked.  
"Mind control causes someone to go into a zombie like state." Tetsuya said. "From what I've heard."  
"What about being manipulated?" Taiga asked.  
"I'm not. He prefers mind control over the other two though." Shuzo said. "I will prove myself of course."  
"I trust you." Teppei said as everyone looked at him.  
"You do?" Shuzo asked.  
"Yeah. You have strong feelings about them. You've been helpful, plus I don't believe you would make up the story about your father." Teppei said. "Of course you'll always have to prove yourself. That goes for all of you." He looked at them. "We all must prove to each other that we can trust one another. Or else the rebellion would be over before it has even started."  
Everyone nodded.  
"Now, back to the king. We don't know much due to him almost never going into battles. And when he does, he only watches. We have no way of telling if he's controlling someone so everyone be alert. If one of us isn't acting like themselves, knock them out. This is the only way we know that gets rid of him." Riko said. "We know it's hard but this is why we have to trust each other."  
They all nodded.  
"Ah Shuzo, Rinnosuke was wondering if there is anything else we need to know?" Shinji asked as Rinnosuke nodded at Shuzo.  
"About Seijuro? Well he is smart and cunning. If he approaches you, don't look at him in the eyes. That's how he controls you." Shuzo said. "As for manipulation I have no clue about any of the signs. I'm sorry."  
"It's fine. In that case, if you're alone with him, run. We can't chance him getting one of us." Junpei said.  
"Wait, there is something I know, well it's a rumor I heard, but rumors always have at least a little truth to them." Tetsuya said as everyone looked at him.  
"What is it?" Teppei asked.  
"I think for manipulation to work… he has to kiss you." Tetsuya said.  
"Ew." Taiga gagged. "That's nasty."  
"What are you, five?" Shoichi asked as everyone started to either laugh or snicker.  
"You little ass-" Taiga started before Tatsuya covered his mouth.  
"Now Taiga, be nice. Besides, you like kisses." Tatsuya smiled.  
"Like being kissed Taiga?" Kazunari smirked as he laughed.  
Taiga tried to speak but Tatsuya's hand still covered his mouth.  
"Oh, sorry Taiga." Tatsuya moved his hand.  
"I do not." Taiga glared at Kazunari who just laughed more.  
"Well no matter if it's true or not, it's best to just run away." Riko snickered. "Now enough fooling around. It's time to train. All of you, stand." They nodded before they stood. They suddenly felt an evil aura coming from Riko and Hyuga as the two smiled.  
"Ready?" Hyuga smirked evilly.  
"Yes?" Kazunari said with uncertainty.  
"You're not." Riko smirked as Rinnosuke gave them the drinks to stop their powers.  _Let's get down to business-to defeat the King!  
_ _Hah!_ The recruits nodded as they began the training. They started with swords.  
 _Did they send me cowards when I asked for rebels?_  Junpei sang as he fought with Tatsuya.  
 _You're the saddest bunch I ever met_  Riko sang as she watched them fight with each other.  
 _But you can bet before we're through_  Shinji sang as Rinnosuke fought against Taiga, easily overpowering him. Taiga growled in frustration.  _Mister, I'll make a man out of you!_  Shinji laughs as he focused on his own opponent, Shoichi who was fighting cautiously.  
 _Tranquil as a forest, but on fire within_  Teppei sang with a big smile on his face as he fought with Yukio who was trying to catch up to his speed.  
 _Once you find your center! You are sure to win!_ Shun sang as he knocked over Kazunari with his sword.  
 _You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot and you haven't got a clue_  Shuzo sang as he fought with Tetsuya who was already panting from exhaustion.  _Somehow I'll make a man out of you!  
_ They moved on to the river near them as they started with hand to hand combat in the water.  
 _I'm never gonna catch my breath_  Taiga sang as he panted. Rinnosuke was beating him to the point where he has almost fallen in the river.  
 _Say good-bye to those who knew me_  Shoichi sang as he dodged Shinji's attacks that kept aiming for his pressure points.  
 _Boy was I a fool in school for cutting gym_  Yukio sang as he was pinned down by Teppei in the land.  
 _These guy's got us scared to death_  Tatsuya sang as he watch Junpei attack with full force. To Tatsuya, Junpei looked terrifying.  
 _Hope they don't see right through me_  Tetsuya sang to himself as he was already panting on the floor near the river. Shuzo had gotten a few punches in before Tetsuya could defend himself.  
 _Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!_  Kazunari sang as Shun punched him and he fell in the water.  
 _Be a man_ The recruit sang as their powers came back. Now they had to use it against their partner.  _We must be swift as the coursing river!  
_ _Be a man_ Riko smirked as she watched them progress. She frowned when she saw Tetsuya again on the floor panting.  _With all the force of a great typhoon!  
_ _Be a man_ The recruits sang as they were pumped up  _With all the strength of a raging fire!  
_ _Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_  Tetsuya sang as he got up again. After awhile they stopped fighting to take a break.  
 _Time is racing toward us till the King arrives!_ Junpei looked at the recruits.  _Heed my every order and you might survive!  
_ Riko went up to Tetsuya and sang,  _You're unsuited for the rage of war, so pack up, go home, you're through. How could I make a man out of you?_  She asked him.  
 _Be a man_  The recruits sang as Tetsuya looked down a bit.  _We must be swift as the coursing river!_ Tetsuya looked at her as he closed his eyes before his raised his hand.  _Be a man! With all the force of a great typhoon!_ They all watched as his hand started to glow.  _Be a man! With all the strength of a raging fire!_ They watch as three spirit balls came out of his hand.  _Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!_ Suddenly the huge wolf, lion, and bear stood behind Tetsuya.  
 _Be a man. We must be swift as the coursing river!_  Everyone sang as they looked shocked at him.  
 _Be a man. With all the force of a great typhoon! Be a man. With all the strength of a raging fire!_  They all sang together.  
 _Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_  Tetsuya sang as the wolf howled and the lion and bear roared making everyone's eyes widen.  
"Woah." Riko said as she was still shocked. "You could do that?"  
"I didn't know the other two would come out." Tetsuya said.  
"Wait you only meant to bring out the wolf?!" Taiga asked as he looked at Tetsuya who nodded.  
Teppei laughed. "That's amazing!"  
"We have a bigger chance now." Kazunari smiled.  
"Yes but that doesn't mean we must stop training." Junpei said. "We all must get stronger. Now enough break time, let's get back to training."  
"Yes sir!" They all smiled and went back to training. The wolf, lion, and bear got up and licked them all as they either watch or helped them train.


	3. New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Etsuko: And we are back!  
> Emiko: And rested.  
> Youta: Well our beta fell asleep but she says, "Hi."  
> Emiko: It took us a while to write the chapter due to a lot of events happening.  
> Etsuko: But I'm dealing with them for now. I hope everything starts to get better.  
> Youta: For those who don't know Etsuko has PTSD, depression, panic attacks, and anxiety. And voices in her head but that's kinda a given already.  
> Emiko: And all those things were just getting worse and worse and she finally snapped.  
> Etsuko: Which is why if you've read my other stories, I didn't update any. It's all in my profile. I have days on which type of story I update on one of the days with the exceptions of stories I collaborate with or have a beta.  
> Emiko: Like this one.  
> Youta: Our Kuroko no Basket stories are normally updated on Sunday but because of our amazing beta, we get to work on this story more which gives this story more updates.  
> Etsuko: Now enough with the authors notes. We have a long chapter. We kinda over did it.  
> Emiko: Which was fun! But hard.  
> Youta: Finding songs to fit the story is super hard. So if you guys have any songs you think will fit the story send it to us or mention it in a review.  
> Emiko: There are so many songs in the world that it's impossible for us to know it all. Besides it's fun to know what kind of music you all like.  
> Youta: And what happens towards the end was funny. You'll see when you get there. Have fun.  
> Etsuko: So please favorite, follow, review/comment! We can't wait to hear from you all! Ciao Ciao!

Song: Who Is He (And What Is He To You)? -Bill Withers

"This is speaking."  
' _This is thinking.'  
_ _This is singing._

I do not own Kuroko no Basket or it's characters. I do not own Tangled: The Series or it's music, the music just gave me inspiration. I don't own any of the music that I put in the story. I do own this story though and any characters that I say that are mine.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent training. Soon all of the recruits were on their backs panting, sweating bricks, and trying to recover while Riko, Teppei, Junpei, Shun, Shinji, and Rinnosuke were smiling down at them as they were barely sweating.

"Great work everyone!" Riko smiled. "Now it's time to go home. Those of you who need a place to stay go into the bar and we'll set you up. Everyone be back here tomorrow at sunrise. We'll be having breakfast if you'd like to join."

"Great job for your first day." Teppei smiled at them. "Get lots of rest!"

They all nodded and left except for Shoichi, Yukio, Kazunari, Tatsuya, Taiga, Shuzo, and Tetsuya who walked into the bar. Riko and the rest followed them in the bar.

"Nowhere to stay?" Junpei asked as they all shook their heads to indicate no.

"Alright, we have three rooms. Two have two beds and one has three beds." Shun said. "Do you guys want us to pair you up?"

"If you guys don't mind me and Taiga want to sleep together." Tatsuya said. "We'll be glad to share with anyone who doesn't mind Nam Nam." Nam Nam lifted her head a bit when Tatsuya said her name. He smiled and pet her.

"We'll take the three beds." Yukio said as he Shoichi and Kazunari nodded.

"It'll be fun." Kazunari had a cheeky grin on.

"Don't you dare snore." Yukio said.

"Do you snore?" Shoichi smirked at Yukio.

"Not me." Yukio said.

Shuzo put his hand on Tetsuya's shoulder. "Looks like you're stuck with me." ' _This worked out well.'_

Tetsuya nodded. "I'll be in your care."

"Now you guys will be sleeping in our place." Teppei smiled as he pulled Junpei close.

"Are you guys together?" Shoichi asked as he activated his powers so to enter their minds.

"No. We just happened to live together." Junpei said. ' _I wish we were living together because we were together.'_

Shoichi smirked. "Oh really?"

Junpei glared. "Get out of my head Shoichi."

Teppei laughed. "What did he think about?"

Shoichi looked at Junpei.

' _That he forced me to move in with him.'_ Junpei said in his mind.

"That you made him live with him." Shoichi smiled innocently. ' _You owe me.'_ He told Junpei telepathically. Junpei simply nodded as discreetly as he could.

Teppei laughed. "I didn't force you. I asked and you said yes."

"You hugged me and made me say yes. You forced me." Junpei said as he hit Teppei in his head.

' _He's so obvious.'_  Everyone except Teppei and Junpei thought.

"Ow! Junpei you're so mean." Teppei smiled before he looked at the seven recruits. "Come on. See you guys." He looked at Riko, Shun, Shinji, and Rinnosuke.

"See you! Come on Rinnosuke. Let's clean up the bar and take a bath." Shinji smiled as Rinnosuke nodded and they started to clean up.

"Come on Shun. Let's go home." Riko smiled as Shun nodded.

"See you guys." Shun smiled as he took Riko home.

"Follow us." Junpei said as he and Teppei walked out of the bar. The seven men followed them. They walked a bit down the road from the bar to a middle size house.

"It's beautiful." Tatsuya said.

"Thanks. My grandparents left it to me." Teppei smiled. "They got a bit too old to run it so I built them a house in the neutral territory so they can relax and do some gardening."

"That's very nice of you." Tetsuya said.

"Thanks Tetsuya." Teppei said as they entered the house.

"Why is it so big?" Kazunari asked.

"My grandparents had a lot of kids but they've all moved on with their lives. I'm their oldest grandson so it's my job to take care of them. I don't mind. I like it." Teppei smiled as he closed the door.

"Now we keep this house clean so we expect you guys to do so too." Junpei said. "Teppei, why don't you start dinner and I'll take them to their rooms."

"Okay Junpei." Teppei patted his head and went to the kitchen. A light blush was on Junpei's face before he turned to the stairs. "Your rooms are upstairs. Me and Teppei sleep in the downstairs bedrooms if you need us." They nodded and went upstairs.

Junpei put them in the rooms as he told them that he would call them once dinner was ready.

Tetsuya and Shuzo looked at each other as they each sat on one of the beds.

"Are you sure they don't know where you are?" Shuzo asked.

"They haven't been able to find me for a year. I doubt they will now. I do wonder something though." Tetsuya said.

"What is it?' Shuzo asked.

"They haven't sent anyone to find me yet. Why?" Tetsuya said.

"Maybe Seijuro thinks he can find you on his own. I'm sure they're all worried about you though. Especially Daiki and Shintaro. They must be going crazy." Shuzo said.

At the Castle

Shintaro was in his study reading a medical book. Suddenly the door slammed opened and Daiki stormed in angrily.

"Daiki, we knock before we enter a room." Shintaro sighed as he reminded him for what seemed like the millionth time.

"I don't care. Where is he?!" Daiki growled as he laid on the ground. "Where is Tetsu?"

"If we knew he would be here already." Shintaro said as he closed his book.

"It's been a year!" Daiki groaned. "A year! He could be dead! Or worse!"

"He's not dead." Shintaro went to Daiki and knelt down. He pulled his head up a bit and put it on his lap. "Tetsuya is just hiding. We have to trust that Seijuro will bring Tetsuya home."

"It's been a YEAR." Daiki wrapped his arms around him. "Mom, I want Tetsu back."

"I want him home too baby but we have to be patient." Shintaro held him, petting his hair to soothe him. "I want to hold and take care of Tetsuya too. But we have to wait for Seijuro to bring him home. Then everything will go back to the way it was, and we'll all be happy. Okay?" Shintaro smiled down at him.

Daiki nodded. "Yes Mom."

Suddenly, they heard a knock at the door, breaking the peaceful atmosphere.

"Who is it?" Shinatro asked.

"Seijuro." Seijuro said with chuckle.

"Ah, come in dear." Shintaro said as he pulled Daiki up a bit so his face was on Shintaro's chest.

Seijuro came in as he smiled at them. "I thought I heard Daiki in here." Daiki stayed silent. "How was your search?" Seijuro asked, but Daiki didn't answer. "Daiki how long are you going to ignore me? Come here."

"Seijuro, he wants Tetsuya back." Shintaro said, distracting Seijuurou.

"I know that. So do I." Seijuro went up to them and sat next to Shintaro. Daiki quickly shut his eyes and nuzzled his face in Shintaro's chest.

"Daiki, he's not going to use his powers on you. Right Seijuro?" Shintaro looked at him.

"That's right." Seijuro kissed Shintaro, who kissed back. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Shintaro said. "Just taking care of Daiki."

"Daiki come on. Look at me." Seijuro pet his head. Daiki shook it as he held on to Shintaro. "I'm going to contact and hire a seeker. Someone who will find Tetsuya for us."

"If  _we_  haven't found him in a year what makes you think whoever you're hiring can?" Daiki asked.

"Because this person has a web of people to help us find Tetsuya. He can get inside information from the commoners too." Seijuro kissed his head. "He'll find him and bring him home. You can take care of Tetsuya then."

Daiki slowly opened his eyes and looked at him.

Seijuro smiled at him. "Hey buddy."

"You better find him." Daiki glared a bit.

"I will. I'll even let you meet the person who's going to help us." Seijuro gently cupped his face and moved him to him. Shintaro watched them as he slowly let Daiki go. Though Daiki held Shintaro's hand. "Now don't throw a tantrum anymore." He kissed him. Daiki moaned a bit and kissed back. Seijuro smiled as he broke the kiss. "That's my boy. Why don't you thank mom for helping you calm down." Seijuro smiled.

Daiki nodded and looked at Shintaro.

"Come here baby." Shintaro opened his arms. Daiki hugged him. Shintaro looked down at Daiki before smiling. "See, I told you he wouldn't use his powers."

"Yeah. You were right Mom." Daiki kissed him. Shintaro kissed back as he held him. "Mom. Mom."

"I'm here baby. Why don't you go practice with Ryota and Shogo. That way when Tetsuya comes home you can show him how big and strong you've gotten." Shintaro smiled.

"Because I'm the best right." Daiki said.

"That's right." Shintaro smiled and held him before he kissed him again. "Go. We can sleep together tonight."

Daiki nodded as he kissed him again before he kissed Seijuro and left.

Seijuro chuckled. "Weren't you going to sleep with me tonight?"

"Daiki needs me right now. He is the closest to Tetsuya. Something set him off, and he needs his mom." Shintaro leaned on him. "But that doesn't mean I can't please my husband right now."

"You're going to please me, my wife?" Seijuro smiled.

"If you wish it." Shintaro looked up at him.

"I do." Seijuro kissed him. He pushed Shintaro gently down on his back, now looming over him. Shintaro looked up at him as he blushed.

"Sei-" Shintaro was about to say but stopped. "Honey." He blushed deeply.

"Yes dear?" Seijuro kissed his neck and started to take off Shintaro's shirt. He kissed his neck and left a string of kisses down to his chest.

"Honey, wait, we didn't lock the door." Shintaro rubbed Seijuro's head.

"The kids are training. They won't come in." Seijuro kissed him. Shintaro moaned as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Seijuro deepened the kiss as he started to undo his pants.

"MOMMY SHOCHIN IS BEING MEAN!" Atsushi yelled as he stormed into the room. He looked down and saw the compromising position his brothers were in. "Daddy get off of Mommy so he can help me."

Shintaro blushed instantly three shades darker. "Atsushi! Knock!"

"But Shochin is being mean." Atsushi pouted.

Seijuro chuckled. "Come on dear. Let's go take care of the children."

Shintaro nodded. "Atsushi get your brothers and tell them we said to go to the living room. Now."

"Okay Mommy." Atsushi went over and kissed them both before he left.

Shintaro put his shirt back on as Seijuro smiled. "Later then. After we talk to the hunter."

Shintaro looked at him. "Hunter? You're sending a HUNTER TO GO AFTER TETSUYA?!" Shintaro gave him a look of disbelief.

"This is the only way." Seijuro gently put a hand on his cheek.

Shintaro pushed him off. "Get off of me." Shintaro stood and fixed his clothes.

Seijuro was on the floor before he looked at Shintaro. He stood up and fixed his own clothes. "Dear, I expect you to apologize for that." Seijuro said in a serious tone.

"I will not. You're sending a hunter after Tetsuya. A HUNTER." Shintaro glared at him.

Seijuro's eyes glowed instantly when Shintaro looked at him. Shintaro's eyes widened before they dimmed. "Apologize, Shintaro."

"I'm sorry, husband. I shouldn't have pushed and yelled at you." Shintaro said monotonously as he went to Seijuro. Shintaro leaned on him. "Forgive me, husband. I've been a bad wife."

"As long as you understand. You do, right?" Seijuro kissed him.

Shintaro nodded as Seijuro let his mind go. Shintaro blinked a bit as he held his head. He looked up at Seijuro who looked at him with a serious look.

"I-I'm sorry. I-" Shintaro was cut off by Seijuro's kiss. Shintaro closed his eyes and held on to him. Seijuro broke the kiss and smiled.

"Shh, it's alright my cute wife. As long as you understand what you did wrong." Seijuro smirked.

"Yes husband, I understand. I love you." Shintaro hugged him. "Though, please, don't send a hunter. They're ruthless. It's possible they will hurt him. Tetsuya is fragile."

"Don't worry. This is the best hunter in the kingdom. I gave him specific orders that Tetsuya will not be harmed." Seijuro cupped his face. "Trust me, my wife. I will bring Tetsuya home. I promise."

Shintaro nodded. "Yes honey. Now let's go to the boys. They must be wondering where we are."

"They're probably thinking we are making love." Seijuro smiled. "And we will later."

Livingroom

Shogo rolled his eyes as he sat on one of the couches in the living room. "Can't believe you told on me."

"You were being a jerk." Atsushi said.

"You're so sensitive." Shogo rolled his eyes.

"Come on Shogochii, just apologize and Mommy and Daddy won't get mad." Ryota said as he nudged him.

"I'm not apologizing." Shogo glared. "I will never apologize."

"Sei isn't in the mood right now either." Daiki said. "He's going to use those powers of his on you again."

"He uses them because I always fight him. He's always controlling me." Shogo said.

"That's because you don't behave." Seijuro said as he walked in. He had his arm around Shintaro's waist.

Everyone looked at them.

"Mommy, Daddy." Ryota said as he looked at them. He leaned on Shogo who internally gulped.

"Mom. Ass." Shogo said as he instantly closed his eyes.

"Boys." Seijuro said as he and Shintaro walked over to them.

"Ryota, Shogo, great your father properly." Shintaro said. "Shogo he is not going to use his powers on you so open your eyes." Shogo slowly opened his eyes. "Good now go on. Greet him properly."

Ryota went to them and hugged them both. "Hi Mommy. Hi Daddy." Ryota kissed them

"Hello Ryota." Seijuro smiled and kissed back.

"Hello Ryota." Shintaro kissed back.

Ryota smiled and moved as Shogo went to them next.

"Hey Mom, Dad." Shogo said as he kissed Shintaro first and then Seijuro. They kissed him back.

"Hello Shogo." Shintaro rubbed his cheek.

"Hello Shogo. Are you going to apologize for that little remark?" Seijuro asked.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry I called you an ass." Shogo looked away a bit.

"As long as you understand and remember to never do it again. If you do you'll be punished." Seijuro gave him a stern look. Shogo glanced at him a bit and nodded. "Good now that that is settled, what is going on? Why were you being mean to Atsushi?"

"I wasn't! He's just a baby." Shogo said.

"Am not. Right Mommy? I'm not a baby." Atsushi said as he wrapped his arms around Shintaro and held him.

"That's right. You're a big boy." Shintaro said as he patted his cheek. "Shogo what did you do? And don't lie."

"I told him that he's a wimp because he won't use his demonic powers on us so we can practice." Shogo looked at Shintaro.

"You know why he isn't allowed." Shintaro said. "Atsushi still isn't in full control of them. He needs time to practice and needs to do it safely. This is why we don't allow him to use his powers. We can't have him destroying the castle. You understand right?"

"I guess but still he didn't have to rat me out." Shogo pouted slightly making Shintaro chuckle.

"Apologize Shogo, that way we can all see the man who's going to bring Tetsuya back." Seijuro said.

"Y-yes Dad." Shogo looked away a bit before he looked at Atsushi. "Sorry Atsu."

"I forgive you Shochin." Atsushi smiled as he hugged him. Shogo hugged him back as he glanced at Seijuro who watched him. He looked away as he let go of Atsushi and went to Ryota.

Ryota held him and smiled, "So who's the man who's going to bring Tetsuyachii home, Daddy?"

"He should be here any minute now." Seijuro smiled. "Best behavior boys."

"Yes Dad/Daddy." Atsushi, Ryouta, Shogo, and Daiki said as they sat on the sofa together.

Shintaro smiled and went to his brothers and kissed their heads. "Whatever you do stay calm okay."

They nodded as they heard a knock at the door.

"King Seijuro, the hunter has arrived." One of the servants said.

Daiki's eyes widen. "Hunter?!" He looked at Seijuro.

"It's the only way to bring him back home safely." Seijuro said. "Bring him in." He told the servant. The doors suddenly opened a tall pale skin man with shoulder length black hair and grey-brown eyes. He had on a sadistic smirk as he walked in.

"King Seijuro. Princes'," The man bowed as the sadistic smirk was still on his face. "I am Makoto Hanamiya. I hope you don't mind that I brought a few of my men."

Seijuro shook his head. "It's fine, Makoto."

"Reo, Eikichi, Kotaro. Come here." Makoto called as three men came out. One of the men had long black hair and has gentle emerald eyes with long eyelashes. Another was tall and bulky as he had dark skin, short black hair, and a short beard as well as having purple eyes. The last man has short yellow hair and dark green eyes as well as having a snaggle sharp tooth on the right side of his mouth. "Boys, introduce yourselves."

The one with yellow hair went first, "I'm Kotaro Hayama." He smiled.

The one with short black hair went next, "I'm Eikichi Nebuya." He bowed a bit.

The one with long black hair went last. "I'm Reo Mibuchi, nice to meet you all." He winked at them as the brothers all slightly blushed.

Makoto chuckled as he pulled Reo close. "Reo here has an alluring visage, makes everyone fall for him. Isn't he just cute." He pulled Reo's cheek a bit.

Reo smiled a bit. "Ma-chan stop it."

"Is that your only power?" Shogo asked as he licked his lips a bit.

"I can also make someone stop moving, as long as I keep my eyes on them." Reo smiled at him.

"Impressive." Seijuro chuckled. "What about you two?" He looked at Eikichi and Kotaro.

"I have super strength and can duplicate things." Eikichi said.

"And I can control and create lighting and can give people a boost of energy, or take away that energy making them really tired." Kotaro said.

"Interesting." Seijuro smiled.

"What about you Makoto?" Shintaro asked.

"I have spider powers and hypnotism." Makoto said.

"Spider powers? Pft a spider can't do anything." Daiki laughed at him.

Makoto looked at Seijuro who nodded. Makoto lifted his finger as it shot out a spider web that landed on Daiki's mouth. Daiki looked and tried to take it off but couldn't. "You were saying, Prince Daiki?" He smirked. Daiki glared as he struggled to take it off. "It's impossible to take off. There are only two ways. One is by setting it on fire." He watch Daiki quickly shake his head. "Or two, I can take it off."

Seijuro chuckled. "Why don't we try the fire Daiki?"

Daiki shook his head and looked at Shintaro.

"They're not going to set you on fire, right Seijuro." Shintaro gave Seijuro a stern look.

"It's just a little teasing Shintaro. Of course we won't set him on fire. Makoto if you could take it off him now." Seijuro said.

"Of course." Makoto said as he went to Daiki and removed the web.

Daiki glared as he rubbed his mouth. "That is so nasty."

Shintaro rubbed his head. "What do we say to Makoto for taking it off?"

"Thanks." Daiki grumbled as he was pissed off.

Makoto chuckled as he moved back to his men. "Who are we hunting?"

"Our youngest brother." Seijuro said.

"Isn't that Prince Daiki?" Kotaro asked.

Makoto chuckled. "You were young so you don't remember but there is another prince."

Seijuro took out a drawing of Tetsuya. "This is Tetsuya." He gave them the drawing.

"He's so small." Reo said. "Very cute though."

"He can't be that hard to find then." Eikichi said.

"He has the power to turn invisible." Seijuro said. "This makes him really hard to find when he doesn't want to be found."

"Ah, I see." Makoto said. "This will be fun."

"We expect him to return unharmed." Shintaro said.

"Of course, we will not harm the prince." Makoto said. "He will be safe."

"Great. First if you find his location and can't get him at that moment then I want his location. Second, I don't want any witnesses. I don't care what happens to them." Seijuro said.

"Of course, come on boys. Let's go find the prince and bring him back home." Makoto smirked as they walk out.

"Ma-chan how exactly are we going to find him if he is invisible?" Reo asked.

"Well first we are going to get Teppei, we might need him." Makoto chuckled.

"Teppei is still mad at you though." Reo said.

"When isn't my boyfriend mad at me?" Makoto smirked.

Teppei's house

"Guys! Dinner!" Teppei called as he and Junpei set the table.

Shoichi, Yukio, and Kazunari came down first.

"Your house is amazing!" Kazunari smiled.

"Thank you." Teppei smiled. "Now clean up your hands and sit down."

They nodded and washed up before they sat down.

Taiga and Tatsuya came down next as Tatsuya smiled.

"Nam Nam likes the room. She's sleeping on the bed." Tatsuya chuckled.

"How cute." Teppei laughed, "Now wash up and sit." They nodded and did so. Lastly Shuzo and Tetsuya came down. "Great, you guys are the last ones. Wash up and sit." They did and sat down. Teppei and Junpei served them before they sat down.

"Thank you for making us a meal." Tetsuya said. "You didn't have to."

"It's fine. I don't mind." Teppei smiled.

"Actually, I was going to ask, why are there thirteen seats?" Yukio asked. "There are only nine of us."

"Ah, well I'm not the only one who lives with Teppei." Junpei said nervously.

"My other friends live here too." Teppei said. "Oh, and my boyfriend."

"Your what?" Shoichi looked at Teppei before he looked at Junpei who was clearly a bit sad.

"My boyfriend, Makoto. He and our other friends are off on a mission which is why they're not here." Teppei said.

"But Makoto made Teppei mad." Junpei said.

"Why?" Kazunari asked.

"Well Makoto is a hunter so he does odd jobs. He told me his last job would be the last one but then he went this morning to do another." Teppei said. "He makes me worry."

"Then why not tell him how you feel?" Tatsuya asked.

"Because he just lies to him more." Junpei snapped.

"He does not Junpei. He tries." Teppei said. "Besides he does good things only. He's not a bad guy."

"And yet you're mad at him." Junpei said. "He doesn't treat you right."

"Junpei you're making him sound like a bad guy. Of course he treats me right. Why wouldn't he?" Teppei said.

"Oh he's just jealous." They heard a voice come from the doorway leading to the dining hall where they were eating. "Teppei, I'm home."

"Makoto." Teppei smiled a bit before frowning. "Wait I'm mad at you."

"I'm sorry." Makoto came in with Reo, Eikichi, and Kotaro. "But I'll make it up to you." He went to him and hugged him from behind. He looked around and gave a smirk. "Well, well, well, we have some new guests. Welcome." He scanned them before his eyes landed on Tetsuya.

Tetsuya looked back at him with no expression on his face but he got a bad vibe from him.

Reo watched Makoto's sight and didn't see the baby blue haired teen until he looked closely. His eyes widen and he nudged Eikichi and Kotaro to look.

Teppei chuckled. "You guys must be wondering why the Captain of the Royal guards is here."

They suddenly noticed that Shuzo was next to Tetsuya but they nodded.

"He's on our side now basically." Junpei explained.

"Ahh I see." Makoto chuckled sarcastically. He looked over to see Shoichi, whose eyes widened a bit.

' _No… why is he here? I thought he was gone.'_  Shoichi thought to himself before he entered Makoto's mind.

' _Get out of my mind Shoichi. I know what you're trying. Talk and I'll make sure you disappear.'_  Makoto smirked.

Shoichi's own smirk formed. "Makoto, it's been years."

"Shoichi." Makoto smirked back but you could tell there was a hint of annoyance there.

"You two know each other?" Teppei asked as he looked up at Makoto.

"Shoichi is my childhood friend." Makoto said as he kissed Teppei's cheek. "Remember the one I said that would play all those pranks with me?"

"Oh, you're him." Teppei laughed. "What a small world."

"You can say that." Shoichi smirked. ' _Want me to keep my mouth shut, you owe me big time. And don't you dare try to pull that shit on me like you did in the past.'_

' _You should have just followed me Sho, you would be the one in my arms.'_ Makoto nodded. "Babe why don't you serve us some food. We're hungry too."

"Hm." Teppei hummed as he thought about it.

"Did I tell you I brought you a present?" Makoto asked.

"Trying to bribe me?

"A little. Is it working?" He smirked.

"Sit down." Teppei kissed him before he stood to get them food. Everyone one who was standing sat in the empty chairs making the dining table completely full. Teppei came back with the food and served them before he sat down.

' _What do you know about the baby blue hair kid?'_  Makoto asked.

' _Name is Tetsuya Kuroko, orphan boy, has three powers. I think he's eighteen and he's pretty weak physically but he has a strong power. Why?'_ Shoichi asked.

' _Let's just say that he's not everything as he seems.'_ Makoto said.

' _Is he dangerous?'_

' _Not him exactly.'_

' _Does this have anything to do with your little mission?'_

' _Maybe. Don't expect to see him anytime soon. Also don't interfere. Can't promise you'll be safe if you try to stop it.'_

' _Whatever Makoto. Do whatever you want like always.'_ Shoichi glared at him a bit as he ate.

' _I will.'_ Makoto smirked. "This is great Teppei. Such a good cook."

"Thanks. It tastes better because there are more of us." Teppei gave a huge smile.

After dinner they voted that Taiga and Tetsuya would do the dishes since they were the youngest.

"How the hell did they do that?" Taiga muttered to himself. "This is so not fair."

"I think it is." Tetsuya said as he dried the dishes and put them away while Taiga washed them. "Teppei and Junpei were the ones who made us food. I think it's fair we repay them since we are also living in their home."

"You're one of those goody toe-shoes huh?" Taiga looked down at Tetsuya.

"I don't know." Tetsuya responded.

"Why are you even here though. You look so weak." Taiga said bluntly.

"I came for reasons." Tetsuya said.

"You just seem, weird. I don't know. Like something's not right with you." Taiga said.

"Isn't it rude to say something like that? Especially to someone who you don't know." Tetsuya asked.

"Hey I'm just saying. You don't seem right. Like there's something different about you. Like you belong somewhere else."

"Don't we all belong somewhere? Even if it's not where we were wanted to be?" Tetsuya asked as he put one of the plates away.

"Hmm… I'm going to find out what you're hiding." Taiga said.

"I'm not hiding anything." Tetsuya said as he looked away a bit.

"Are you boys done?" Makoto asked as he came.

"Almost." Taiga said.

"Here, why don't I finish the dishes with Tetsuya and you can go see your brother." Makoto said.

"Uh, okay." Taiga said as he left.

Tetsuya looked at Makoto as he dried a cup.

"Hello Prince Tetsuya." Makoto smirked. Tetsuya froze as he dropped the cup in shock, but Makoto quickly caught it. "Now, now, don't get all shocked. I suggest you come quietly with me."

"How did you know?" Tetsuya asked.

"Think about it. Your brothers are the ones who sent me. I just didn't think it would be this easy." Makoto chuckled. "Now why don't you just look into my eyes for a bit."

Tetsuya looked away. "No. Please don't take me back to them."

"Too late. I already sent one of my men to go report that you're here. Now either come with me or your big brothers will come storming in."

"They would never come." Tetsuya glared.

"Oh no? Your big brother Seijuro said to get you by any means necessary. That it didn't matter what happened to anyone who was around you. As long as I didn't leave any witnesses." Makoto smirked. "You don't want people to get hurt because of you now do you?"

"Will you be telling Teppei that you're working for the king? Because he'll be hurt by that." Tetsuya said.

"You'll hurt him more since you lied to him. How do you think he'll feel? When he finds out you're the prince." His smirk grew.

"I just want to help-" Tetsuya looked at him a bit angrily but Teppei came in.

"Ah Tetsuya, Makoto. What are you both doing?" Teppei asked.

"I was just helping Tetsuya finish. See? Last cup." Makoto smiled as he went to him and hugged him. "Come on. Let's go to bed."

"Ah, okay, good night Tetsuya." Teppei smiled.

"Good night Teppei. Makoto." Tetsuya said.

"Night Tetsuya." Makoto looked at him with a smirk as he took Teppei to their room.

Tetsuya fell to his knees as he shook, now allowing himself to process everything since he was alone. ' _He knows. They're going to come. I ruined it. I can't let them know I'm here. I can't. I'm not ready. I'm not strong-'_

"Hey are you okay?" Taiga asked as he came in.

Tetsuya looked up at him. "I-"

"He's creepy huh." Taiga helped him up. "What were you two talking about? It looked serious."

"It was nothing." Tetsuya managed to say. ' _I need to get to Shuzo.'_

"Oh come on. That was not nothing. You heard what the leaders said. That we have to start trusting each other." Taiga said.

Tetsuya sighed. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because it will change everything and I can't have that happen."

"What is it?" Taiga asked. ' _I knew he was hiding something.'_

"I'm-"

Castle Dining Room

Shintaro looked at Seijuro as they ate. Everyone was eating in silence. They had just received the message that Tetsuya was hiding with the rebel group.

"Seijuro, when you think about it, it's not that bad." Shintaro said trying to get a reaction from Seijuro. Seijuro had gone quiet and hadn't spoken a word since then. "We know where he is now. I'm sure Makoto will bring Tetsuya back safe and sound."

"Or we can go get him." Shogo said. "It's not that hard."

"Maybe we can teleport there and bring him back." Ryota said.

Seijuro looked at them all before he smiled gently. "No, Tetsuya is going through his little rebellious phase. Let Makoto bring him back home, and if he can't then we'll let Tetsuya play his little game. Let him get it out of his system."

"I don't think that's wise." Shintaro said. "They can put ideas in his head about us."

"Fuck ideas, why don't we just bring him in right now and take care of that rebel group once and for all." Daiki stood up angrily. "Tetsu needs to come home. He's so scared that he joined the rebel group because he still thinks you're going to hurt him Seijuro."

"I would never hurt Tetsuya, Daiki. Now sit down." Seijuro glared.

"If you won't get him I will!" Daiki glared. "Tetsu is coming home tonight."

"Daiki, don't be rash." Shintaro said gently. "If you bring Tetsuya back by force it will get worse."

"Mom you know it's Seijuro's fault he left! You know it's true!" Daiki yelled.

"Don't yell at your mother Daiki." Seijuro ordered.

"Fuck you Seijuro! You're the reason Tetsu left! I'm bringing him back to show that I'm the only one who can protect him!" He glared at Seijuro before his eyes dulled and Seijuro took control of him.

"Seijuro! Let him go right now!" Shintaro yelled.

"Your son disrespected me. Once he's calmed down then he can come back." Seijuro said.

"Seijuro I am warning you. You'll be sleeping alone for a month if you do not let go of Daiki at this very moment." Shintaro stood up angrily.

Atsushi looked at them. "Mommy." He whispered. He was scared that Seijuro would control him too. He grabbed Shintaro's hand.

Seijuro looked at Shintaro, "Shintaro-"

"Stop. It. Right. Now." Shintaro warned. Seijuro looked at Daiki and let him go. Daiki gasped a bit before Shintaro went to him and held him. "It's okay Daiki. It's okay." Shintaro held him closely to his chest. Daiki was shaking in his arms.

"Daiki, I'm sorry." Seijuro said as he got up but Shintaro shook his head.

"Bring our son back now." Shintaro said. "Or else I will go get him."

"Yes wife." Seijuro said.

"Good." Shintaro said. "Daiki, do you want to finish your food? We can go to bed after." Daiki shook his head as he still held on to Shintaro. "Okay, let's go to bed. Let Mommy take care of you." He kissed his head. Daiki nodded as they left to Daiki's room.

Shogo, Ryota, and Atsushi looked at Seijuro who was sighing.

"Daddy?" Ryota looked at him.

"Don't tell your mother that you and Shogo are going to get him when the time comes." Seijuro said.

"But Mommy said you have to-"

"I know what your mother said. But sometimes Daddy knows best. I'll tell your mother when it's time." Seijuro said. "For now let's just hope that Makoto brings him back first before I send you two." Ryota and Shogo nodded. "Atsushi, don't tell your mother."

"But Mommy will want to know." Atsushi said.

"I know but for right now let me take care of it. You want Mommy happy right?" Seijuro asked.

"Yeah." Atsushi said.

"Then trust me." Seijuro said as Atsushi nodded. They all continued to eat their food.

Shintaro rubbed Daiki's head as they laid in Daiki's bed. Daiki rested his head on Shintaro's bare chest as he listened to Shintaro's heart beat.

"Daiki, have you calmed down?" Shintaro asked.

"Yeah." Daiki snuggled close. "Why is he like that?"

"You know Seijuro is stressed. It's been hard on him too." Shintaro kissed his head as he held him. "He misses Tetsuya too. He misses him so much. As do I."

"I miss Tetsu alot! He's my baby brother." Daiki whimpered.

"I know baby. I know." Shintaro held him.

"Can't I go get him? If I just explained then he would understand." Daiki pleaded. "Please Mom. Please."

"I don't think that's a good idea baby." Shintaro looked at him with worry.

"Please Mom. I'll be careful and I'll bring Tetsu back too." Daiki sat up a bit and kissed Shintaro. He looked at him with hope. "Please Mom. Please. I'm begging you."

"A-Alright but I'm only giving you thirty minutes." Shintaro said as he sat up. "You are to not use your powers. Understand?"

"Yes Mom." Daiki kissed him deeply. "Mom can we...after…" He hesitated.

"Yeah." Shintaro smiled and kissed him back. "Go on." He opens a portal for him.

Daiki smiled and went in.

Teppei's kitchen

"You're?" Taiga looked at him confused. Tetsuya looked at him a bit nervously before Taiga took his hand and lead him outside. Tetsuya was confused but followed as they went to a tree near the house. Taiga stopped and looked down at him. "I thought this could be more private."

Tetsuya blushed lightly. He could see Taiga's muscles as the moonlight reflected on his body. ' _Wait when did he lose his shirt? Didn't he have a shirt on when we were doing the dishes? He did! Did he come back without a shirt? Why am I even having this conversation with myself about him not having a shirt?'_  Tetsuya thought to himself as he looked at Taiga's eyes.

' _He's so small. I wonder what his secret is?'_ Taiga thought to himself as he looked in Tetsuya's eyes. "So what is it?"

"I have a secret. A big one. And if I say what it is it will change the way you view me." Tetsuya said. "I haven't proved myself yet."

"Why do you need to prove yourself?" Taiga asked. "You're just a normal guy."

"But I'm not." Tetsuya said. "You have to promise that you won't tell anyone."

"I promise." Taiga said as he watched him.

"I'm the sixth prince." Tetsuya said as he looked Taiga straight in the eye.

Taiga blinked before he laughed. "Okay, that's a good one." Taiga laughed as he looked at Tetsuya who had a serious look on his face. He stopped laughing as he looked at him. "That's a joke right?" Tetsuya shook his head. Taiga's eyes widen before he pinned Tetsuya against the tree and put his hand on his throat. "You little shit."

Tetsuya gasped as he tried to get free. "Wa-wait-" He tried to speak.

Taiga glared down at him. "You have no idea what you and your fucking brothers did to us. To us all."

"I-I-"

"You ruined families! Ruined lives! Hell your oldest brother has killed!" Taiga yelled at him.

Tetsuya's eyes widen as tears fell. "I-I kno-know." He let the tears fall.

Taiga blinked as he saw Tetsuya cry. ' _Fuck, I didn't mean to make him cry.'_ He loosened his grip.

Tetsuya looked away as more tears fell. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"W-wait, hey sorry. I, um, didn't mean to make you cry." Taiga started. "It's just, well, I didn't expect that."

"You're right. I'm horrible. I didn't know my brothers did all this. I really didn't. I just saw them change and I didn't like it." Tetsuya cried. "I just wanted my brothers back."

"Hey- don't cry. Please stop crying." Taiga said. ' _He's basically a kid. He just wanted his family back. Fuck I don't like it when kids cry.'_

"I'm sorry. If I had known I would have tried. I know I'm not strong but I could have tried." Tetsuya cried. "I'm sorry. I'm horrible like them."

"No- well you didn't know. It's like how Shuzo said right. You were kept in the castle. You didn't know much. And you look like you're trying to make things right." Taiga started as he tried to make Tetsuya calm down.

"But I should have done something already. I'm horrible." Tetsuya cried. "I'm sorry. I just want to make it right. I want to help everyone."

"You will." Taiga cupped his face with one hand gently as he wiped his tears away with the other hand. Tetsuya looked at Taiga as he sniffled. Taiga's heart skipped a bit. ' _What the hell? Why did it do that? He's crying. How is that sexy? His eyes are all puffy and he is sniffling like a kid. He's so small and light. And cute. And-wait...cute?! What is wrong with me?'_  Taiga looked back at Tetsuya. ' _He is cute. Passing all the he's the prince thing. He's… fuck. I'm going to regret this.'_  Taiga kissed him making Tetsuya's eyes widen. Tetsuya moved his hands to Taiga's chest and tried to push him away. Taiga just deepened the kiss making Tetsuya moan quietly. Tetsuya's eyes closed a bit as he gave up on pushing Taiga away. He wrapped his arms around his neck as Taiga lifted him. Soon Taiga broke the kiss. They both panted heavily as they look at eachother.

"W-Why?" Tetsuya asked as he panted. His face was flushed as he held on to Taiga.

"I don't know. You just kept crying and I didn't know what to do." Taiga said.

"And you thought I'd stop with a kiss?" Tetsuya asked.

"It worked." Taiga said as he kissed him again. "If you don't mind."

"I don't mind. You already did it anyways." Tetsuya gives him a small smile.

Taiga smiled and kissed him again. Tetsuya wrapped his legs around Taiga's waist as Taiga held him with one hand. He moved his free hand under Tetsuya's shirt. Tetsuya blushed deeply as he let Taiga do as he pleased. He opened his eyes a bit to see a black panther behind Taiga.

Tetsuya's eyes widened as he broke the kiss.

"Taiga, put me down slowly." Tetsuya whispered gently.

"You want to do that so soon?" Taiga asked.

"Not that!" Tetsuya whisper screamed.

"Then?" Taiga asked.

"Um… my big brother might be in panther form behind you." Tetsuya whispered. "Put me down slowly and get behind me."

"No. I won't let you go." Taiga put Tetsuya down but held him. The two turned around and saw the big black panther with dark blue eyes. The panther growled before it turned into human form. Daiki looked at them with pure anger.

"Big brother I-" Tetsuya started.

"What is this?" Daiki growled.

"Big brother I can explain-" Tetsuya tried to talk.

"Quiet." Daiki glared at Tetsuya. "You disappeared for a year, you joined a rebel group, and I find you making out with a stupid commoner."

"What did you call me?" Taiga growled back.

"You heard me. Now get off of my baby brother." Daiki glared. "Before I make you."

"You can't make me do shit." Taiga glared.

"Taiga stop it." Tetsuya said as he looked at Taiga before he looked at Daiki, "You too. Stop it."

"Tetsuya get away from that pile of filth now." Daiki said.

"Daiki please, if you just listened to what I have to say we can solve this." Tetsuya said.

"I don't want to hear anything." Daiki growled. "Tetsuya I'm going to count to three. You better be by my side when I'm done or your little boy toy will die."

"Daiki! Stop! You're being irrational." Tetsuya looked at him in disbelief.

"One." Daiki held up one finger.

"Daiki please. Let's talk about this." Tetsuya felt his heartbeat quicken. He was scared of what Daiki would do.

"Two." Daiki held up a second finger.

"Daiki please!" Tetsuya yelled.

"Three." Taiga glared as he transformed into a tiger and pounced on Daiki. Daiki turned into a panther and fought Taiga.

Tetsuya watched in terror. "Taiga! Daiki! Stop!" He went over to see if he could separate the two giant cats with huge claws. He stopped. "DAIKI STOP!"

Taiga and Daiki tried to bite and claw at each other. Taiga growled at Daiki as he attempted to pin him down. Daiki glared and managed to flip them over and pin Taiga down. He growled at him as he was about to bite his neck when Tetsuya pushed Daiki off. Well, he tried to. He ended up just nudging him. Daiki looked at Tetsuya giving Taiga the chance to push Daiki off, though. Daiki flew off a bit but quickly got on all fours and growled. Taiga stood in front of Tetsuya and roared. Tetsuya quickly went in the middle.

"Stop it. Both of you. Taiga please go back to the house. I'll be there in a moment." Tetsuya said.

"But-" Taiga started.

"Please." Tetsuya looked at him.

"I'll be watching." Taiga said as he stood back.

Tetsuya looked at Daiki who turned into his human form. He looked down at Tetsuya.

"Why, Tetsu?" Daiki asked. "How could you?"

"Daiki please understand me-" Tetsuya started when Daiki grabbed his arm.

_A tiger we passed just tried to stare me down and when I looked at you, you looked at the ground_  Daiki looked at Tetsuya. Tetsuya tried to look away but Daiki made him look at him.  _I don't know who he is but I think that you do Dad-gum-it! Who is he, and what is he to you?_

"Daiki I can explain-" Tetsuya tried to respond when Daiki covered his mouth. _  
_

_Ahh, something in my heart and in your eye tells me he's not someone just passing by. Ahh, and when you cleared your throat, was that your cue? Dad-gum-it!_ Daiki glared down at Tetsuya whose eyes widened.  _Who is he, and what is he to you? Ahh now When I add the sum of you and me, I get confused and keep coming up with three. You're too much for one man but not enough for two_ Daiki uncovered his mouth and showed Tetsuya how hurt he was  _Dad-gum-it! Who is he, and what is he to you?_

"Big brother-" Tetsuya tried again _  
_

_Well, you tell me I don't have much intuition, is that what you really think or are you wishin'? Before you wreck your old home be certain of the new Dad-gum-it!_  He cupped his face and pulled it close to him.  _Who is he, and what is he to you? Dad-gum-it!_ He leaned down as the gap between their lips was almost nonexistent.  _Who is he and what is he to you? Dad-gum-it! Who is he and what is he to you?_ Tetsuya's eyes widened as he looked up at Daiki with a bit of fear and sadness.  _Dad-gum-it! Who is he and what is he to you?_  Daiki kissed him as he held him close. Tetsuya's felt tears fall as he kissed Daiki back. He had forgotten his brother's kiss. How much he had loved it when Daiki would kiss him. Daiki smirked as he broke the kiss. He saw his flushed Tetsuya's face was.

"There. Now you remember who you belong to right. He's nothing to you." Daiki smirked.

Tetsuya panted and looked at him. "Daiki…I think I like him."


	4. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Etsuko: Hey everyone! Sorry for the very, very, very long wait. It's been about what? Three months?  
> Youta: Yes. Three long exhausting months.  
> Emiko: But we are back and our beta is joining today's notes!  
> Aiko: Hey guys! I'm actually awake this time, wow!  
> Youta: For once.  
> Aiko: Hey! Excuse me that I actually try and get some sleep! Anyways, since all you readers are nice unlike someone, I hope you enjoy the chapter! We put a lot of work into it, but it was mostly your lovely author, I just help out with editing and asking infinite questions about the world :p  
> Etsuko: She exaggerates, she helps out a lot and gives us ideas.  
> Emiko: Aiko is a very important member of the team.  
> Youta: Sometimes. Now enough of this since you guys have waited like centuries for this chapter.  
> Etsuko: He's right, we hope you guys will enjoy! Please remember to favorite, follow, review, comment, vote, etc. And most importantly just enjoy yourselves!  
> Emiko: See you guys hopefully next week!  
> Youta: Or like in another thousand years.  
> Etsuko: Shhhhhh! See you guys SOON! Have a good morning/afternoon/night! Ciao Ciao!

Daiki looked at Tetsuya, shocked. "You what? You think you  _like_  him? Tetsu are you insane? I think you've had enough of this little adventure of yours." He grabbed his hand harshly.

"Big brother, no." Tetsuya tried to pull away.

"Yes, Tetsu. YOU CAN ONLY BE WITH ME." Daiki glared. "I am the only one you like. Hell, I'm the one you LOVE." Daiki growled. "Not that stupid tiger."

"Big brother, you can't control who I like. No." Tetsuya tried to pull away but Daiki held his arm tightly.

"I can and will. Now let's go home." Daiki started to pull him towards the portal.

"No! Stop it! Daiki!" Tetsuya tried to pull away. "Daiki, please!" He cried before Taiga came out and grabbed Tetsuya's other arm.

"Let him go!" Taiga glared.

Daiki growled. "No. You let go of MY brother."

"No." Taiga spat as he pulled Tetsuya towards him. It looked like they were playing tug of war with Tetsuya as the rope.

"Ow! Stop it! You're both hurting me!" Tetsuya cried.

Taiga let go making Daiki and Tetsuya fall. "Oops, sorry Tetsuya."

They heard some footsteps as Teppei, Junpei, Makoto, Shuzo, and Tatsuya ran out.

"Taiga!" Tatsuya gasped as the group ran up to him.

"Prince Daiki!" Junpei yelled as he and Teppei took out their weapons.

Daiki looked at them as he held Tetsuya close. He saw Shuzo and glared. "So you're part of this rebellion Shuzo." Daiki said.

"Prince Daiki." Shuzo said, glaring.

"So you caused this. Seijuro will hear of this." Daiki growled. "You will all go to the dungeons and pay for your crimes against the crown."

"Daiki, let go of Tetsuya." Shuzo said. "There are six of us and one of you. You maybe strong but even you can't take all six of us."

"You think I can't take you all? Oh, I can. And I will." Daiki growled before a portal appeared next to him. Once Daiki shifted his attention to the portal, Tetsuya managed to get away and run to Taiga, who held him. A hand came out and grabbed Daiki.

"Fuck. I'll be back and when I am, I'll kill you all." Daiki gave them a death glare before he looked at Tetsuya. "You are coming back to me." The hand dragged him into the portal before the portal disappeared.

Everyone looked at each other with confusion.

"I think Prince Shintaro just grabbed him." Shuzo said. "I think."

Castle

Shintaro had his arms crossed as he looked down at the kneeling Daiki. "Want to explain why you took so long? You spent forty minutes there. What happened? And where is your baby brother?" Daiki didn't answer as he got up and grabbed Shintaro's hand. "Daiki?" Shintaro looked at him with worry. Daiki stayed quiet as he started to walk and Shintaro followed. They ended up in the living room where Seijuro, Ryota, Shogo, and Atsushi were playing a game of cards. Seijuro looked up and saw the angry Daiki and the confused Shintaro.

"Daiki? What happened? What has gotten you so mad?" Seijuro asked.

"Tetsu's mind has been clouded. He thinks he likes one of the rebels. I caught them kissing." Daiki growled. "Tetsu has been out there for too long."

Seijuro nodded. "Agreed."

"Those bastards need to pay. I think they are the ones who took Tetsuya and somehow brainwashed him. And Makoto was with them and didn't do anything. He's siding with the rebels. They need to be destroyed so Tetsu can be free." Daiki said as he oozed pure anger.

"We need to be patient Daiki. In order to show Tetsuya that he was wrong, he has to learn the hard way." Seijuro said. "Come." He opened his arms.

Daiki was about to go to him when Shintaro pulled his hand a bit. He looked at Daiki with worry. "I'm okay Mom. I see now that Dad is right. We'll get Tetsu his way." Daiki let go of Shintaro's hand. Daiki went over to Seijuro and hugged him.

Shintaro watched them. He felt uneasy about all this. ' _What happened out there?'_

Seijuro rubbed Daiki's head. "Don't worry Daiki, Tetsuya will come back. Now tell us everything that happened and we'll plan from there."

Daiki explained what happened and how he tried to bring back Tetsuya but Taiga, or how he put it "The Tiger," didn't let him. When he was done Ryota, Shogo, and Atsushi were angry.

"Who does that tiger think he is? Tetsuyachii belongs to us." Ryota growled.

"I think we should go ambush them now and teach the tiger a lesson." Shogo cracked his knuckles.

"We need to crush the tiger." Atsushi made a hammer appear out of his hand.

"We can do it now!" Daiki smirked.

"We can, but it seems like they'll have their guard up. No, let's make them think that everything is fine for now. I'm giving Makoto two days to bring us Tetsuya. If he doesn't then we'll attack with Ryota and Shogo." Seijuro said. "You two will bring Tetsuya back right?"

"Yeah." Shogo smirked. "We'll destroy them."

"Not a single hair on his head is to be hurt." Shintaro said. "Now, it's bath time. All of you."

"Aww, but Mommy." Ryota whined.

"Now, boys. After your bath I want you all in bed. I'll tuck you boys in." Shintaro said.

"I thought you were gonna sleep with me tonight." Daiki looked at him.  
"I am. Right after I tuck your brothers in." Shintaro kissed their heads except Seijuro who he completely ignored.

"Yes Mommy/Mom." The boys said as they went.

Seijuro looked at Shintaro who didn't look at him. "I can assume you disapprove of this."

"You're right." Shintaro said.

"Aww, come on, honey." Seijuro went up to him and wrapped his arms around Shintaro. "Don't you want your baby back? Your little Tetsuya?"

"I do-"

"Let me remind you that you  _did_  let him go with his brothers outside." He whispered in his ear. Shintaro's eyes widened. "You let your baby see the outside world. YOU allowed him to go. You had said no, but then you said yes. Little Tetsuya would still be with us if you had just kept saying no."

"I caused this…"

"That's right, but we can fix it. We can bring him back. He's having his little fun. Let him. He needs to get it out of his system." Seijuro turned Shintaro around. "And once he's done, he's going to want his Mommy. Don't you want to be there for him? Ready to hold him with open arms? To nurse him? To raise him right? To be able to have your baby close by?"

Shintaro nodded. "I...I want my baby."

"Good, now how about we take a bath together. I want to pleasure my queen." Seijuro kissed him.

Shintaro moaned and kissed back. ' _My baby. I want my baby back.'_

Teppei's living room

"So want to explain what happened?" Junpei asked Tetsuya and Taiga.

"We were talking and suddenly the prince came out." Tetsuya said.

"Do you know why? He did say you'll come back to him." Junpei said.

"I…" Tetsuya went quiet.

"He's crazy, I think." Taiga said.

"He sure looks like it." Tatsuya said as he went up to Taiga. He looked him over. "Did you two fight?"

"Yeah." Taiga said.

"Oh Taiga." Tatsuya hugged him. "He could have seriously hurt you. Luckily you got away with just some scratches on your face."

"Uhh, better not look at my back then." Taiga said. Tatsuya quickly turned him around and saw a big panther scratch on his back.

"Taiga!" Tatsuya hit him on the head.

"Why am I getting hit?!" Taiga yelled.

"Because you got hurt. Come on. Lets go patch you up." Tatsuya said as Taiga looked at him. He saw in Tatsuya's eyes that he was worried and scared. Taiga instantly hugged him since he felt bad. He hated making Tatsuya worry.

"Sorry. I'm okay, really. He may be strong but I don't think he was going all out." Taiga said.

Tetsuya's eyes widen in realization. "He didn't use his strength. He didn't use his elemental powers either."

"Yeah all he stuck to is turning into a panther." Taiga said.

"Prince Shintaro." Shuzo said as everyone looked at him. "Ah, let me explain a bit. Prince Shintaro is like their mom. He takes care of them, makes sure they do their studies, he does everything a mother would do basically. I believe he sent Daiki to maybe scope out the place. Prince Shintaro probably told Prince Daiki that he couldn't use his powers, or, well, couldn't use all his powers."

"Why?" Junpei asked.

"I'm not sure why. I could be wrong though." Shuzo said.

"For now let's all go to sleep. Tatsuya there's some supplies in the bathroom to patch up Taiga." Teppei said. "Knock if you need more, okay?"

Tatsuya nodded. "Thank you. Come on Taiga." He took them back to their room.

"Come on Teppei, let's go relax." Makoto kissed his cheek making Teppei smile.

"Alright." Teppei leaned on him as Makoto lead him to their room.

"Go on you two." Junpei looked at Tetsuya and Shuzo before he left.

Shuzo looked at Tetsuya. "Want to explain?"

"Daiki caught me and Taiga making out." Tetsuya looked down.

"Oh Tetsuya." Shuzo sighed. "This is going to be bad. Wait...why were you two making out?"

"Well…" Tetsuya explained what had happened. Shuzo smacked him on the head.

"You told him?!" He whisper screamed at him.

"I didn't know what else to do." Tetsuya rubbed his head.

"I still can't believe you told Prince Daiki that you liked Taiga." Shuzo groaned.

"Shouldn't we focus on Makoto?" Tetsuya asked.

"Right. I'll talk to him. Maybe I can convince him that taking you back isn't such a good thing." Shuzo sighed. "For right now let's just rest. Come on." Shuzo takes him back to their room.

Teppei's Room

Teppei laid in his bed with Makoto. "Can you believe it? One of the princes came. We were so unprepared." He sighed.

"Aww, it's okay Teppei." Makoto held him close. "We didn't expect them so soon you know."

"But still. I can't believe we let Taiga fight him by himself. He must have been scared." Teppei sighed.

"He's probably fine. He seemed more worried about the prince."

"I don't think he was worried about Prince Daiki."

"I'm not talking about him." Makoto said as he kissed Teppei.

Teppei blinked before he looked at Makoto with confusion. "What are you talking about Makoto?"

"You know how me and the guys went to do the job?" Makoto cupped his face.

"Yeah?" Teppei nodded slowly.

"During the meeting I found out something."

"What? What is it Makoto?"

"I was hired by the king to find the youngest prince." Makoto said gently.

"YOU WHAT?!" Teppei looked at him shocked. "How could you?!" He pushed Makoto off the bed. Makoto landed on the floor and winced a bit.

"Teppei wait, listen." Makoto got off the floor and rubbed his butt. He went to Teppei and held him. "I found the prince."

"You found hi-" Teppei's eyes widen as he realized what Makoto was saying. "Tetsuya is the prince."

Makoto nodded. "Yes, and I need to take him back home."

"How can he be the prince?!" Teppei looked at him with disbelief.

"He just is Teppei. And it's best I take him back before the King or another prince comes for him." Makoto kissed him.

"Wa-wait, why is he here?" Teppei looked at him confused. "I would have thought he'd be a spy for them."

"He isn't. He ran away." Makoto held him.

"He...he ran away? Why?"

"You don't need to know. Just that he is a danger to us. To the rebellion."

"But if he ran away that means that something was going on. No we need to talk to him." Teppei said as he got up but Makoto held his hand.

"No, Teppei."

"Makoto he wants to help, I believe there is more to his story than he's telling us."

"Teppei~" Makoto cupped his face and kissed him. "You can't trust him."

"He's just a child Makoto!"

"A dangerous child. Who says this isn't all a game for him? He might just be throwing some temper tantrum and is running away just to get back at his brothers. He's just using you."

"He doesn't seem like that kind of person-"

"Teppei you only see the good in everyone, you never see the evil in people." Makoto held him. "But I can see the evil in them."

"Makoto you can't judge someone like that. Come on, let's talk to him-"

"Teppei, no." Makoto said sternly. "Do as I say, and don't talk to him."

"Makoto what's going on with you?" Teppei pulled away from him.

"Simple my cute Teppei, I have a job to do. You will not get in my way. Do you understand?"

"Makoto, get out of my house. Now." Teppei glared. "Until you see what you're doing is wrong I don't want you back in here."

"My dumb little tree, don't you realize that I'm the boss?" Makoto smiled evilly.

"Makoto I'm tired of you putting me and everyone else down. I want you out, you are not to go near Tetsuya." Teppei looked at him with seriousness and Makoto just laughed.

_Ha-ha-ha, this is about you_ Makoto looked at him with a huge smirk.

_Beware, beware, be skeptical of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold_ Teppei started to move away  _Deceit so natural. But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning. Bah-bah-black sheep, have you any soul?_

_No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals? Teppei, be nimble, Teppei, be quick. Tetsuya's a little whore and his alibis are dirty tricks_ Makoto laughed as he walked towards Teppei who's back hit the wall.

_So could you, tell me how you're sleeping easy? How you're only thinking of yourself? Show me how you justify telling all your lies like second nature!_ Teppei felt tears fall  _Listen, mark my words: one day (one day) You will pay, you will pay. karma's gonna come collect your debt_ Teppei made vines appear between them.  _Aware, aware, you stalk your prey with criminal mentality_ Teppei frantically looks for a way to get to the door  _You sink your teeth into the people you depend on infecting everyone, you're quite the problem_

_Fee-fi-fo-fum, you better run and hide I smell the blood of a petty little coward_

Makoto started to go through the vines.  _Teppei, be lethal, Teppei, be slick, Tetsuya will leave you lonely dying in a filthy ditch_

_So could you, tell me how you're sleeping easy? How you're only thinking of yourself? Show me how you justify telling all your lies like second nature_

Teppei started to make his way through the vines  _Listen, mark my words: one day (one day) You will pay, you will pay karma's gonna come collect your debt! Maybe you'll change_ Teppei had seen Makoto's hair through the vines as his heart beats fast.  _Abandon all your wicked ways! Make amends and start anew again! Maybe you'll see all the wrongs you did to me_ Teppei remembered all the times he did him wrong and all the times where he treated him right.  _And start all over, start all over again_ Teppei looked down in sadness.

_Who are you kidding? Now, let's not get overzealous here. You've always been a huge piece of shit_ Makoto chuckled as he listened to find Teppei  _If I could kill you I would but it's frowned upon in all fifty kingdoms! Having said that, burn in hell_ Makoto laughed as he looked around to see some brown hair.  _(Where are you, motherfucker? Ha ha!)_ Makoto teased him as he headed towards Teppei.

_So tell me how you're sleeping easy? How you're only thinking of yourself? Show me how you justify telling all your lies like second nature! Listen, mark my words: one day (one day)_ Teppei looked for the door as he had lost Makoto  _You will pay, you will pay. karma's gonna come collect your debt. karma's gonna come collect your debt, (He's a li—he's a li—he's a liar) karma's gonna come collect your debt._ Teppei reached the door and smiled as he was about to open it when he felt a hand cover his mouth.

( _Jazzy)_  Makoto said as Teppei's eyes dulled in reaction to the word. "Now my little tree, go get me Tetsuya. I'm taking him home."

Teppei nodded and opened the door.

Tetsuya looked up at the ceiling as he laid on the bed. Shuzo was in the bed next to his, asleep. Tetsuya sighed and moved onto his side, facing the wall. ' _Daiki probably already told everyone. What will they do? Will they all come after me? Will Sei come after me? Will they attack everyone? I can't let that happen. Mommy Shin is going to be so mad I ran away. Maybe I should go back. I don't want anyone to get hurt-"_

Tetsuya's thoughts stopped as he heard some footsteps in the hall. Tetsuya sat up and looked towards the door as the footsteps got louder. Tetsuya gulped as he stood up and walked towards the door. He opened it and peeked out hesitantly.

Teppei was in front of the door, blocking his escape.

"Teppei?" Tetsuya looks at him, confused. Teppei looked down silently and just stared at him. "Um, sir?"

' _Get him.'_ Makoto ordered in Teppei's mind. Teppei grabbed Tetsuya by the arm and growled.

"Te-Teppei sir?" Tetsuya gulped as he tried to pull away. "Shuzo, help!"

Shuzo woke up as he sat up quickly from his bed. He looked to see Teppei holding Tetsuya's arm.

"Tetsuya? Teppei sir?! What's going on?!" Shuzo got up as he watched them.

"I don't know. Teppei just grabbed me and he won't let go. He won't talk to me either." Tetsuya whimpered as Teppei squeezed his arm tighter.

"Let him go!" Shuzo got up and went over to them. He tried to pry Teppei's hand off of Tetsuya when he felt something hard poke him. He looks down to see Teppei's feet were rooted to the floor and some of the branches were poking into his leg. "What the fuck."

"Wh-what do we do?" Tetsuya whimpered as he started to panic.

"Tetsuya? Hey, hey, don't panic. Don't." Shuzo said as he tried to pull him away. ' _I have to call for help.'_  "Help!" He called out.

Next door Taiga woke up and groaned. He looked around in confusion. ' _Did someone scream?'_

"Help!"

' _Yup.'_ Taiga quickly got up and shook Tatsuya. "Oi Tatsuya wake up."

Tatsuya groaned as he opened his eyes slowly. "Taiga? What's wrong?" He asked before he heard Shuzo yell for help.

"I heard someone yelling." Taiga said.

"Come on." Tatsuya quickly got up as he and Taiga ran to the door and looked over to see Shuzo's and Tetsuya's door sprouting out tree branches and roots. They ran over to see Teppei holding onto Tetsuya while Shuzo tried to get him off.

"Taiga get the others now!" Tatsuya ordered as he went to Shuzo and tried to help him. Taiga watched before he looked away and ran to get the others. "What happened?!"

"I don't know when I woke up he had Tetsuya wrapped up." Shuzo struggled to take off the roots that were wrapping around his leg.

"Teppei, sir, please!" Tetsuya kicked around frantically as he tried to get away.

Teppei merely looked at him as he started to move back, pulling Tetsuya with him.

"Is he being controlled or something?!" Tatsuya asked as he moved behind Teppei and tried to make him stop. The roots suddenly grabbed Tatsuya and lifted him up and out of the way. "W-Woah!"

"Tatsuya!" Shuzo yelled out before he got a knife from his bag near his bed. "Teppei, let them go."

Teppei just looked at him with blank eyes as the roots wrapped around Shuzo's legs and pulled them so Shuzo would fall down.

"Fuck!" Shuzo winced as he tried to get the roots off.

Soon they heard footsteps heading toward the room. Teppei turned to see Taiga, Junpei, Makoto, Kazunari, Yukio, and Shoichi come in.

"Teppei? Teppei what are you doing?!" Junpei tried to go to him but the roots hit him on the stomach and made him fall to his knees.

"He just grabbed me. I don't know, he looks like he's in a trance!" Tetsuya whimpered.

"Get off him!" Taiga turned into a tiger and roared as he pounced but he a branch caught him mid-air and pinned him down.

"What do we do?" Kaminari gulped.

"We need to cut the roots and branches." Makoto said.

"Alright let's cut!" Shoichi got a few knives and gave them to Yukio and Kazunari. They start to fight the roots and branches.

Makoto went over to Teppei. "Teppei, Teppei stop this. What are you doing?"

Teppei just looked at him emotionlessly.

Makoto hugged him and whispered in his ear. "Jazzy."

Teppei blinked as the roots and branches let go of them. "W-wha?"

"Teppei." Makoto hugged and kissed Teppei. "You're you now."

"What happened? What's going on?" He looked around to see everyone panting.

"Someone was controlling you." Makoto held him. "What do you remember?"

"I just remember that we were talking and we fell asleep but I don't remember anything after that. How could I be controlled? How?!" Teppei looked down at his hands as they were furiously shaking.

"I don't know dear." Makoto held him. "Maybe the king is around."

"The king can't control someone he's never met." Tetsuya looked over at Makoto. "I think someone in here did it."

"Any ideas?" Junpei asked.

Shoichi looked over at Makoto. ' _Did you?'_

' _Of course not.'_  Makoto responded to him.

"I don't, but it has to be someone here." Tetsuya said.

"Are you accusing Makoto?" Teppei asked.

"I-" Tetsuya looked away.

"He's just worried. It's a very tense situation. Everyone have your guard up and go back to bed." Makoto said.

Junpei studied Makoto, "Teppei come on. Let's get you some water."

Teppei nodded before he looked at Tetsuya. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I-I know it wasn't really you." Tetsuya said as Shuzo looked over his body to make sure he wasn't injured.

Teppei nodded as he, Makoto, and Junpei went to the kitchen.

Taiga looked at Tetsuya, "So what happened?"

"Yeah that was scary." Kazunari said.

"Well…" Tetsuya and Shuzo started to explain what happened as the others listened.

"So you think Makoto did it?" Yukio asked, "Since he has hypnosis, which is similar to the king's mind control."

"Yeah." Tetsuya said.

"Well for now we must all keep our guard up." Shoichi said. "Just in case it happens again. We must keep watch, and if anything seems out of the ordinary we tell everyone who is in the room. We can't trust Makoto or his friends and we can't tell the captains until we have proof."

Yukio nodded, "That sounds like a plan."

"Great, well I for one am tired." Tatsuya said. "Come on Taiga."

Taiga nodded and looked over at Tetsuya, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now." Tetsuya smiled gently.

"I'm glad." Taiga smiled a bit before Tatsuya pulled him out followed by Shoichi, Yukio, and Kazunari.

Shuzo sighed, "Go back to sleep Tetsuya, I'll get you a glass of water."

"But what if Makoto-"

"I'll take care of it, but Tetsuya that was extremely dangerous. I'm sorry Prince Tetsuya, but I can't let this continue."

"Shuzo, please, I want to help. I want to be here for everyone. Please don't take me back. Daiki might have told Sei that you're here, and they'll hurt you."

"I'm not worried about me right now Tetsuya. If you get hurt your brothers will be angry and who knows what they'll do."

"Please just give me one more chance?" Tetsuya asked as he hugged him, "Please."

Shuzo sighed and hugged him back, "Alright, one more chance. Go on and lay down. I'll be back."

Tetsuya nodded and got in his bed and laid down as Shuzo went down to the kitchen.

Kitchen

Teppei sighed as Junpei rubbed his back as Makoto gave him a glass of water.

"Are you really okay Teppei?" Junpei asked.

"I don't know honestly." Teppei looked down, "I can't believe someone took control of me. And that it might be one of the king's powers. How can I protect our rebellion if I got controlled so easily."

"Teppei, it isn't your fault. Tomorrow we will review what happened and see what we can do to make sure it doesn't happen again." Makoto kissed Teppei's head.

"Thank you, but I just…" Teppei felt tears fall, "I just feel useless now."

"Of course you're not useless! You're powerful, strong, caring, brave, and you're one of the best fighters there is!" Junpei yelled at him. "You're not useless. You'll never be useless. We were not prepared tonight, but tomorrow we will be and you will never be controlled again."

Teppei looked at him, tears falling down faster, before he smiled. "Junpei." He hugged him making Junpei blush deeply.

Makoto watched as he glared at Junpei a bit. ' _Fucking whore.'_

"Teppei, go to bed, I'll be there in a moment." Makoto said.

Teppei looked a Makoto and let go of Junpei as he blushed a bit. "Th-thanks Makoto. See you tomorrow Junpei."

Junpei nodded. "Yeah, night Teppei."

Teppei went to his bed room as Makoto looked down at Junpei.

"Still in love with him?" Makoto smirked.

"I am not Makoto. Besides, he's with you. Even though you don't deserve him. He doesn't see how you hurt him, but I do. You didn't even try to make him feel better right now. What kind of boyfriend doesn't make his boyfriend feel better after he's been through something like this." Junpei glared at him.

"Don't worry about it. I am his boyfriend. I'll take care of him. You continue being his friend and keep pretending to not love him. As long as he has me, he'll never notice you." Makoto laughed. "Get out of my sight."

Junpei glared at him with pure hatred, "If I find out that you hypnotized him, that you did this to him, I will personally kill you Makoto."

"You try that. You'll just make Teppei sad. He'll hate you and wonder why his best friend killed his boyfriend." Makoto smirked down at him.

Junpei growled as he left the kitchen and to his room. Makoto chuckled to himself as he drank some water himself before filling the cup again and going to the cupboard. He opened it and reached for a colourless potion labeled 'Clear Amare'. He added a few droplets to the drink before he put it away. He turned around to see Shuzo leaning against the doorway.

"Shuzo, or shall I say 'Protector of the Prince.'" Makoto smirked. "Let's cut to the chase. We both know the real identity of Prince Tetsuya so want to explain why he is here?" Makoto asked.

"Look Te-, I mean Prince Tetsuya, is here to help. He just wants his brothers to be their old selves. He wants to help the rebellion." Shuzo said.

"Well I have orders from his highness himself that he wants Tetsuya back. So it's my job to take him back to the castle." Makoto smirked.

"So you were the one who controlled Teppei, huh."

"Maybe. Doesn't matter. I will be taking Prince Tetsuya tomorrow. You can try and stop me, but that will get you killed. Or, you can hand Prince Tetsuya over and stay alive. Your choice." Makoto smirked. "Don't think just because you're here that people trust you. Everyone is wary around you. I can simply tell people you were the one who somehow controlled Teppei and everyone will turn against you."

"I will prove that I am loyal to the rebellion. Your threat does not bother me. You will not take Prince Tetsuya: you will leave him alone."

"We'll see." Makoto laughed and left the kitchen.

Shuzo sighed and grabbed a glass and poured some water in. He sighed and went back to his and Tetsuya's room.

Teppei's and Makoto's Room

Teppei sat on the bed with the covers over him. He sighed as he wiped away his tears. ' _How did this happen?'_  He heard his bedroom door open, followed by footsteps. The door closed and the footsteps got closer.

"Teppei get out from under there." Makoto said as he looked down at the covered Teppei.

"Makoto." Teppei whispered.

"Teppei, come on." Makoto pulled the covers off and looked down at him. "Teppei it's okay. It's natural for you to feel like this."

"I still feel like shit."

"I know babe," Makoto sat on the bed next to him and pulled him close, "but it will be better now. I'm here to protect you and I won't let anyone do that to you ever again."

Teppei smiled a bit, "Thanks Makoto." He snuggles close to him.

"Here drink up." Makoto pressed the glass against his lips. "Open."  
Teppei opened his mouth and drank the water until it was all gone. He looked at Makoto and smiled as he started to feel warm. "Makoto~"

Makoto chuckled as he kissed him. "There's my little tree. Feeling better?"

"Yeah." Teppei snuggled close to Makoto's chest as flowers started to sprout from his hair making Makoto chuckle.

"How cute." Makoto kissed him. "Now how about we have some fun?"

Teppei nodded as he kissed back and moaned.

Junpei's room

Junpei laid on his bed and sighed. ' _What do I do? I'm such a coward. I can't tell Teppei how I feel. I can't be there for him. I can't even protect him.'_  He heard someone knock on his door and got up. "Who is it?"

"Me." He heard Reo say.

"Reo?" Junpei went to the door and opened it. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just wanted to talk. I just made it back from updating the client, so I'm really tired." Reo gave a tired, but gentle, smile.

"Come in." Junpei said. "Want to sleep in my bed tonight?"

"Please?" Reo asked as he went in.

"Yeah." Junpei closed the door and took him to his bed as they laid together. Reo snuggled close to him and closed his eyes. "Did he hurt you again Reo?" Junpei asked.

"It doesn't matter." Reo muttered.

"Of course it does. You matter, Reo." Junpei rubbed his head.

Reo chuckled softly, "Thanks, but not to him. This is going to be our last job. It has to be our last job. That way we can focus on the rebellion."

"You really think Makoto is going to let you go?"

"He will. He has Teppei again. He doesn't need to use me anymore." Reo looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah." Junpei gives him a worried look.

"I'm fine now." Reo kissed his cheek. "Thank you for always caring for me. You're always so sweet."

"We're family Reo. I can't stand Makoto hurting you or Teppei." Junpei muttered.

"I know, I know, but we will be fine now." Reo snuggles close.

"Let's go to sleep. You're exhausted." Junpei held him.

"Thank you Junpei." Reo yawned before he fell asleep.

' _I swear I'm going to protect you two from Makoto.'_


	5. Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Etsuko: Hello everyone! We're back! I had to take a break so Imma keep this short. I hope to be back to the schedule very soon. But I can't promise anything. I will try to keep it going as much as I can. I might move this story specifically to posting it whenever I finish the chapter, or sticking to Sunday's. I haven't decided as I also have to talk to the Beta for this story! So I hope you guys like this chapter and we'll see you guys soon! Have a good morning/afternoon/night! Ciao Ciao!
> 
> Aiko: Yo guys, sorry for the delay! Hopefully, we can get you some more consistent updates soon! For now, enjoy this chapter!

 

The morning sun started to rise while Taiga was outside, running around the house. He always woke up before the sun in order to train and get stronger. He remembered his fight with Prince Daiki last night. He growled.

' _I need to become stronger. Tetsuya said Daiki was holding back. I'm not strong enough right now.'_ Taiga panted as he ran around the house a few more times.

"Taiga, come back in!" Tatsuya called as he came out of the house.

"A few more laps." Taiga forced out in between laboured breaths.

"Taiga I know you want to work, but we have training after breakfast so you need your strength." Tatsuya went to Taiga, "How's your back?"

Taiga smiled, "I'm fine. It doesn't hurt anymore."

"That's good. Come on, let's wash you up." Tatsuya smiled.

"Okay. Oh, where's Nam Nam?" Kagami asked as he noticed the snake wasn't around Tatsuya's neck.

"She's with Tetsuya. She's taken a liking to him." Tatsuya chuckled.

"Really?" Taiga asked as he looked at him.

"Yeah, and I'm glad you're getting along with other people now. I know it's hard with everything going on." Tatsuya smiled gently.

"I'm fine Brother. I really am." Taiga gave him a shining smile.

"I'm glad." Tatsuya chuckled. "Come, you need a big breakfast." He held his hand out.

Taiga smiled and held his hand as they went inside.

Kitchen

"Woah, you guys didn't have to make breakfast." Teppei smiled as he walked in the kitchen with Makoto. Kazunari, Shuzo, and Tetsuya were cooking as Shoichi and Yukio were setting up the table.

"We had to, you cooked for us last night." Kazunari smiled. "Now it's our turn to repay you."

"We don't know how to cook so we're setting up the table and cleaning up after words." Yukio said.

"Tatsuya is also helping with the cooking." Shuzo said. "He just went to get Taiga."

"Oh where is he?" Teppei asked as he and Makoto sat down.

"His brother said that Taiga was running around, so he'll be helping us clean up after we eat breakfast." Shoichi said as he and Yukio sat down. Shoichi looked over at Makoto who had Teppei sit closer to Makoto. "How are you feeling Teppei?"

"Better now. Makoto calmed me down." Teppei smiled and leaned on him.

"Yeah, he's fine now. We will be telling Riko what happened though." Makoto said.

"Yeah, and from there we will make a plan on what to do." Teppei said.

"Who do you think did it?" Shuzo asked as he started to serve the food.

"We think it's someone who works for the king. We think Prince Daiki might have been a decoy in order to sneak in the person." Teppei said.

"Well, that could be possible." Shoichi said.

"But unlikely." Shuzo said.

"Why do you think he came then?" Makoto asked.

"I'm not sure." Shuzo said.

"Wait, Prince Daiki attacked Tetsuya and Taiga. And Prince Daiki told Tetsuya that he was going to come back for him." Kazunari said as everyone turned to Tetsuya who was serving the bread.

"What happened exactly out there?" Teppei asked.

"Well umm…" Tetsuya didn't know what to say. ' _What do I do? If I tell them they'll find out I'm the last prince. I can't. I can't. I have to think of something.'_

"Is breakfast ready?" Tatsuya asked as he and Taiga came in. "Ah Teppei, Makoto, you're up."

"Yeah, we heard you guys made breakfast." Teppei smiled. "Thank you."  
"Ah, it was the least we could do." Tatsuya smiled and Taiga nodded. They both sat down as Kazunari and Tetsuya served them before they themselves sat down. Tetsuya sat in between Taiga and Shuzo. Nam Nam was around Tetsuya's neck before she saw Taiga and slithered to him, wrapping herself around his arm. Taiga smiled and kissed her head.

"Morning Nam Nam." Taiga smiled as Nam Nam stuck her tongue out and smiled, as much as a snake could.

"Thank you for watching her Tetsuya." Tatsuya smiled.

"No need to thank me. She's nice." Tetsuya smiled a bit.

"She really likes you." Tatsuya said as he watched Nam Nam poke Taiga's nose with her tail. "Nam Nam, let Taiga eat." Tatsuya chuckled.

"Nam Nam, do want some food?" Taiga asked but she just continued to poke him.

Tatsuya chuckled, "She missed you."

"Isn't that cute." Makoto snickered as the rest "aww-ed" at Taiga.

"You really love your pet snake." Kazunari chuckled.

"She's been with us since we were kids." Tatsuya smiled. "Though her and Taiga didn't get along at first."

"Oh? Why not?" Shoichi asked.

"He was scared. He was around 5 when we got her." Tatsuya chuckled.

"Not my fault." Taiga muttered.

"Are you brave now Taiga?" Tetsuya asked.

"I've always been brave." Taiga said.

Tatsuya laughed. "That's right. Taiga is a big boy now so he's very brave." Tatsuya teased making Taiga blush and the rest laugh at him.

"Well we're very chipper this morning." They heard Reo say as he and Junpei walked in. "Good morning everyone."

"Morning." Junpei said as he and Reo sat.

"What took you two so long?" Makoto asked.

"Ah Junpei and I overslept." Reo smiled. "Eikichi and Kotaro left a note saying that they're going to get supplies and will meet us at the bar."

"Alright, then let's start eating." Teppei smiled as they ate.

In the middle of eating Makoto looked over at Tetsuya and Taiga.

"So do you boys mind telling us what happened with Prince Daiki?" Makoto asked making Taiga choke a bit as he wasn't expecting that question.

"Taiga." Tatsuya patted his back. Taiga just waved his hand a bit to show he was okay.

"Well?" Makoto asked.

"We were just talking when Prince Daiki came out of nowhere in pather form." Tetsuya said.

"Yeah." Taiga said as he drank some water. "He just attacked us."  
"But why?" Shoichi asked. "I don't believe Prince Daiki would know you two were in the rebellion since you both just joined."

"And he specifically singled you out Tetsuya." Kazunari said.

"Prince Daiki has never met Tetsuya before." Shuzo said.

"How would you know?" Reo asked knowing that Shuzo was lying.

"I know who they know, and Tetsuya is not the kind of person Prince Daiki would know." Shuzo said.

' _Bullshit.'_  Makoto thought as Shoichi looked at Makoto.

' _Does Prince Daiki know Tetsuya? Is he a spy for them?'_ Shoichi asked.

' _That's right.'_ Makoto smirked.

' _What?! We need to tell them!'_  Shoichi yelled in their minds

' _Not yet. If we blow his cover he could send the princes and king to crush us. No, let's make an example out of him.'_ Makoto said. He knew he could manipulate Shoichi.

' _Fine, but you need to tell Teppei.'_ Shoichi said.

' _Fine, but later. Now, not another word from you, and get out of my mind.'_ Makoto ate as he glared slightly at Shoichi.

"Well you said you lost your family because of them." Junpei said, "What happened?"

Tetsuya gulped. "Well I was really young when my family died. I don't remember much but I remember the King and princes being there when my parents died."

"Did they see you?" Reo asked.

"I don't know, I was young." Tetsuya said.

"Maybe Prince Daiki remembers you?" Kazunari asked.

"I don't know." Tetsuya said, clearly uncomfortable.

"Tetsuya it's okay if you don't want to tell us yet." Teppei said, which surprised everyone as they looked at him.

"Teppei-" Junpei started, before Teppei shook his head.

"It's clear that it's hard for him. We need to give him time. I'm sure he is still getting used to us. I'm sure he has some things he'd want to keep to himself- but don't we all? Let's give him time. The key to being a team is for everyone to trust each other. That takes time." Teppei looked at Tetsuya. "It's alright. Take your time and I hope, eventually, you'll tell us what happened."

Tetsuya looked at him and nodded.

"Well let's hurry up and eat so we can get to the rest." Junpei said as they all nodded and ate up.

Bar

Riko sighed as she and the other members listened to what Teppei said. "So you're saying that Prince Daiki was just a distraction?" Riko asked.

"It's only a theory we have, but we aren't sure." Teppei said.

"I see. We'll have to keep our guard up. Taiga, Tetsuya, come and tell me exactly what happened when Prince Daiki came to you two." Riko said as Taiga stepped up to her with Tetsuya behind him.

"Tetsuya and I were talking outside when Tetsuya noticed Prince Daiki in panther form. He attacked us and I fought him off long enough for the others to hear us. Then a portal formed and a hand dragged Prince Daiki into it." Taiga said.

"You're forgetting he said that he would be back for Tetsuya." Shoichi said as everyone looked at Tetsuya.

Tetsuya gulped a bit, "I really don't know why-"

"I told him it's fine, Riko. We need him to trust us. We all need to trust each other and we can't force information out of him." Teppei said.

Riko looked at him before she nodded, "Alright, a different day then. For now we all need to train. Let this be a warning to you all, the princes and king know about the rebellion. If we believe Prince Daiki was a distraction we must be able to protect ourselves. We will start more intense training. There's no telling who they'll send next."

"But before that, shouldn't you introduce us?" Makoto asked.

"Ah, right. Everyone, this is Makoto and Reo, they, along with two others who will join us soon, are our scouting team." Riko said.

"Our job is to gather information as well as train you guys in gathering information, passing notes, and decrypting messages. The messages are more for those who can read and write though." Makoto explained.

"For those of you who do know how to read and write, after training you'll meet with of you who don't will meet with Makoto so he can teach you the basics. If you only know read but not write you'll be meeting with Teppei to help you." Reo explained to them.

"What if we know how to read and/or write just a little bit?" Kazunari asked.

"You'll meet with me and I'll determine if you need more help or if you know enough." Makoto said.

"With that said let's go train, it's going to be a long day." Junpei said as they all nodded as they headed outside the bar for training.

Makoto stayed back as he grabbed Reo's arm, "Go inform our client. We will be bringing him his package very soon."

Reo nodded, "Alright, I'll be back soon."

Castle

In the breakfast table, Seijuro watched Shintaro. He looked a bit tired and his neck was covered in marks. "Rough night, dear?"

"Your son was very energetic." Shintaro said as he ate his food and he fixed his composure.

"Yes, he is." Seijuro chuckled as he looked over at Daiki, who was happily talking with his brothers, "They're excited to bring the baby home soon."

"If you would allow me I could just teleport to him and bring him home." Shintaro said, annoyed.

"I could, but your baby needs to realize what he's done wrong. He won't learn his lesson if Mommy is there to coddle him."

"But dear-"

"I know, I know. You're excited to get your baby home, but be patient. We'll be a full family once again. Soon." Seijuro smiled as a maid came in.

"My king," She bowed, "One of the hunters is here with some news."

They boys looked over at her as they went quiet.

"Ah- bring him in." Seijuro said.

"Do they have Tetsuyachii?" Ryota asked.

"Prince Tetsuya does not appear to be with him, my prince." She said before she bowed again and went to bring the hunter.

"What's the point of him being here if he doesn't have Tetsu?" Daiki growled.

"Now boys, why don't you finish your breakfast in the game room?" Seijuro suggested.

"Mommy said we can't because we don't clean the place." Atsushi pouted a bit.

"Well I say go on, just get the maid to clean before you leave that room, do you understand?" Seijuro looked at them.

"Yes Daddy/Dad." They chorused.

"Wait, dear, I told them no-" Shintaro started.

"And I said yes. It will be alright, I'll check on them after my meeting with the hunter. You go on to our bedroom and rest up." Seijuro smiled gently. "Go on, eat in bed and sleep."

"I want to know what the hunter says."

"I will go to you after I check on the boys. Don't worry." Seijuro kissed him. Shintaro looked at him before he sighed.

"Yes dear." Shintaro looked down. "Go on boys, listen to your father."  
"Yes Mommy/Mom." They said before they went to the game room.

"You better tell me everything the hunter says." Shintaro said.

"Of course, dear. I love you." Seijuro smiled.

"I love you too." Shintaro kissed him and went to his room with his food.

Seijuro waited as the maid brought Reo in before leaving the two alone.

"Your highness." Reo bowed.

"Hello Reo. What news do you bring?" Seijuro asked as he ate.

"We have located your brother and he is sa-"  
"Yes, I know you have him. What I want to know is why he's not here right now?" Seijuro glared.

"There were some complications and-"

"Complications involving a boy kissing the prince of this kingdom?" He glared.

"I see Prince Daiki has told you what happened." Reo gulped.

"Yes, and you will be giving me some answers. Who is this boy?" Seijuro looked at him with a calm facade but Reo could see the pure anger in his eyes.

"His name is Taiga Himuro." Reo said, "He has a brother named Tatsuya and a pet snake."

"So this… Taiga has a family? Tell me more." Seijuro said as Reo explained why they were part of the rebellion. After Reo was done Seijuro motioned him to come closer to him. Reo gulped but did as the king said and went to him. "Reo, I want my Tetsuya here tomorrow night. If he is not in this palace by then I will very angry."

"Yes sir, I'll inform my boss. But sir, if I may speak my mind?" Reo asked.

Seijuro looked at him before he gave a nod, "Speak."

"I think Prince Tetsuya is happy, he is a very sweet boy and he really likes it there." Reo said, "Yes he is fighting and training and getting a little hurt every now and then, but he's growing stronger."

"I know of his potential to be strong, but he is still weak right now. This "training" will only hurt him in the long run." Seijuro paused to shake his head. "No. He must come home to be safe."

"I understand, but sir, don't you think he'll be sad? When the others talk about you and the rest of the princes he has a sense of sadness around him." Reo said.

"Does he?" Seijuro looked at Reo with curiosity.

"Yes sir, it's clear to me that he loves you all very much."

"Of course he does. He's just in his rebellious phase right now, but this is getting too dangerous."

"I understand. We will try to bring him back to you soon." Reo bowed slightly.

"Good," Seijuro stood and grabbed Reo's chin and pulled him close. Reo jumped a bit as he started to active his powers defensively, but not before Seijuro activated his, taking control of Reo's mind and stopping him in his tracks.. "Ah, sorry for frightening you." Seijuro said as he freed Reo.

Reo blinked before he spoke. "Your highness, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to almost activate my powers."

"It's alright, I get that I frighten you. You don't need to be afraid." Seijuro purred. "I enjoy talking to you. I want you to bring me nightly reports."

"Yes sir." Reo nodded.

"Good, now go on and protect my little brother. I don't want him hurt." Seijuro smiled gently towards Reo before he let his face go.

Reo bowed and quickly left with a red face. ' _What was that?'_

Game Room

"I hate that Mommy is sad." Atsushi pouted as he ate his food.

"Mom isn't sad." Daiki said as he ate.

"He looks sad." Shugo grumbled.

"Daddy said Mommy is sad because Tetsuyachii isn't home." Ryota said.

"Why don't we bring him home then? We can do it. All of us." Daiki looks at them.

"We can't. Daddy said we have to wait." Atsushi said.

"But if we bring him and destroy the rebellion at the same time, then they'll be proud of us and we can have our family back." Daiki smirked as the others start to smirk with him.  _We are brothers, are we not? And our interests are the same.  
We collaborate _Shogo smriked. _  
And trust in fate_ Ryota smirked. _  
To parcel out the blame_ Atsushi smirked as he ate. _  
There are ends we've all got that can justify the means_ Daiki stood up,  _We negotiate  
Then fabricate the facts behind the scenes, keeping all the details vague and secrets hidden _Shogo smirked as he stood as well. _  
Safe in the balanced sheets of those you trust_ Ryota got up. _  
Because history is a story told by the winners of the fight_ Atsushi got up as he made multiple swords appear,  _You imply a little lie a little  
Testify and try a little sailor_ Ryota and Shogo took a sword. _  
Who's gonna question what goes on in the middle of the night?_ Daiki took a sword. _  
Not a tinker_ Ryota pulled Shogo close _  
Not a tailor_ Shogo shoved Ryota away _  
Not our father or Tetsuya_  Daiki smirked as he examined the sword. _  
Or a jailer_  Atsushi smirked as he got his sword and his drink. _  
So we all are agreed, let's be vigilant and wise_ Daiki grabbed his drink with an evil look,  _We must all pretend our naïve "friend" was caught in his own lies  
For our plan to succeed we must share but one belief _Atsushi looks at them,  _The tiger stays and ends his days inside the Chateau d'If  
Where the softest things he'll touch are stones and darkness deep in a craggy isle in dungeon's keep_ Shogo laughed as he grabbed his drink. _  
Because history's a story told by the men who make the laws. We supply a little lie_ Ryota grabbed his drink with a huge smile. _  
To help the gullible to buy a little fable_ Shugo smirked,  _What will become of the righteous men who fashions the Tigers flaws?  
The rich _Daiki raised his glass. _  
And well respected_  Ryota raised his glass. _  
Are no more to be rejected at our table_ Atsushi chuckled and did the same. _  
I'll be a comfort in his time of grief and anguish. I'll be Tetsuya's ever faithful acolyte, every night_ Daiki winked. _  
And part of me wishes the tiger didn't have to languish_ Atsushi lowered his glass with uncertainty before he shook his head and raised it again,  _but I can see it's him or us  
Let him sit there and rot until he's forgot _Ryota looked over at Shogo who decayed the sword in his hand.  _  
Let him rot!_  Shogo laughed before Ryota fixed his sword. _  
History's a story told by the people who survive_  All four sing as they cheered together. _  
Let me sign and then initial_ Atsushi created a bounty paper as he signed it. _  
It's the truth if it's officially the story_ Shogo laughed. _  
What if it costs us one young man so our family can survive?_ Ryota laughed. _  
He's a price we have to pay to live and fight another day for love and glory_ Atsushi gave it to them for them to sign. _  
He was standing in the way, a threat to justice in Miracles_ Daiki smirked as he signed.  _  
So goes the story!_ Ryota signed. _  
Stick to the story!_  Shogo signed and gave it to Atsushi. __  
Here ends the story! They all sing and laugh.

"I'll have them announce that the tiger is to be hunted down. That way we can make sure it stays with the rebellion." Atsushi smirked.

"We'll strike tonight." Daiki looked at them, "Get anything you need in order to attack them."

They nodded before they left.

Rebellion Training Grounds

The newbies were on the floor, panting, feeling like they were going to die right there on the spot. Riko looked over with a smile, "Okay guys it's time to write." They all groaned as they stayed on the ground.

"Come on. Everyone go to your groups." Junpei said as everyone went to their groups.

Reo had Shuzo, Tetsuya, Yukio, and Shoichi in his group while Tatsuya was with Teppei and Taiga, and Kazunari were in Makoto's group.

"I know how to read and write but just a bit," Kazunari told Makoto.

"Alright, I'll give you some work to see if you know enough to decode a message. If you do I'll send you to Reo." Makoto handed him a letter, decoder, paper, and quill with ink to write.

Kazunari nodded and got to work.

Makoto looked at Taiga, "Only your brother knows how to read?"

"I didn't think it was important," Taiga grumbled. "I recognize some words but not enough to write it out."

"Alright, we'll work on it," Makoto said as he got some books and put it in front of Taiga who groaned.

Tatsuya watched and chuckled, "I hope Makoto has enough patience for Taiga."

"Oh, why's that?" Teppei asked.

"He's very stubborn about learning new things. When we were kids our mom tried to teach us but Taiga would run away screaming 'If I know how to fight I'll live!'" Tatsuya chuckled.

Teppei laughed and nodded, "I'm sure Makoto will help him. He's a good teacher. His methods might be a little different but he'll be fine."

Tatsuya nodded as Teppei went back to teaching him how to write.

"Alright, I'm going to test how well you guys can read and write. From there I'll see where everyone's level is at and we'll go from there." Reo said as he passed a test to them as they got to work. After a couple of minutes, they were done and Reo corrected their work.

"Yukio you need some work on your grammar but for the most part, you've done well. You're writing is average but you do have excellent reading skills which will be helpful. I have some work for you to help your grammar." Reo gave him some work and Yukio started on it.

Reo next spoke with Shoichi, "Your reading and writing skills are good but you do seem to have trouble with spelling and mixing up some words. I'm going to work with you on that." Reo gave him some paperwork, "For now use these to help you." Shoichi nodded and began to work. Reo then moved on to Shuzo and Tetsuya. "Well I expected this of Shuzo since he lived with the king and princes but Tetsuya you have better skills in reading and writing than Shuzo."

Tetsuya blinked before he responded, "My adoptive parents had many books."

"I see, they must have had many advance books because you're better than me." Reo said, "You'll both start decoding today and see how far you can get." Reo said as he gave them a decoder, paper, a letter, and a quill with ink and moved on to the others.

"You couldn't have dumbed it down a bit?" Shuzo whispered to Tetsuya as they worked.

"I forgot. I wasn't thinking about it." Tetsuya said.

"Well, it's too late now." Shuzo sighed, "When we get back to the room we'll discuss what to keep secret and what is fine to reveal."

Tetsuya nodded as they all worked

A couple of hours later they headed back home, ate, and went to bed. Everyone except Taiga and Tetsuya who were doing the dishes again.

"Really, again? I swear they're doing this because we are the youngest." Taiga groaned as he washed.

"I think it's fair still," Tetsuya said as he dried the dishes. "How was your first day of learning?"

"Makoto is a hard teacher. He's making me learn the letters and sing a ridiculous song." Taiga groaned.

Tetsuya gave a soft smile, " I'm sure it's to help you."  
"He's making fun of me. Kazunari didn't stop laughing for a long time." Taiga grumbled.

"You'll get there soon," Tetsuya said.

"What about you, I assume cause your the prince and all that you know how to read and write."

"That's right. Being locked up I was pushed more to reading and writing with my big brother Shin."

"Do you think you could teach me?" Taiga looked at him from the corner of his eye.

Tetsuya turned to him, "If you'd like."

"Sure, let's practice some before we go to bed," Taiga said as he finished the last dish. Tetsuya dried it before putting it away. He turned back to Taiga who picked him up and carried him outside.

Tetsuya blinked as he held on to Taiga, "Why are we outside?"

"So we won't be too loud inside," Taiga said. Tetsuya nodded as the books and paper were magically there already.

"Did you plan ahead?" Tetsuya asked.

"Yeah. I hoped you would have said yes." Taiga gave a cheeky smile making Tetsuya smile a bit.  
  
"Okay, let's help you." Tetsuya kissed his cheek as they spent half the night studying.


End file.
